


Carol of the Bells

by banesraver66



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cussing, F/M, OOC, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesraver66/pseuds/banesraver66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi Jinjou Yuuki's entire world is turned upside down when Head Captain Yamamoto has ordered her to stay in the Soul Society for a few months so she can get placed in a division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, oh and get married to Byakuya Kuchiki, but will she survive her few months in the Soul Society, when there's something sinister waiting for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction.

I was only eight when I lost my parents, they were killed by Hollow, and I was suppose to die as well but, for some reason fate decided I was suppose to live. The same Hollow that killed my parents started coming towards me, his disgusting long tongue was only inches away from my face, he was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face.

Closing my eyes, I waited for the Hollow to devour me, just like it devoured my parents, but my death was post-poned when a strange man with messy light-blonde hair, and a white haori on with the number twelve on the back of it.

Opening my eyes, I saw the strange man cutting the Hollow in two with his sword, the Hollow that was suppose to have killed me, was dead by the strange man.

Turning his back on the now deceased Hollow, the strange man put his sword away and walked towards me.

Looking into my Hazel eyes, the man smiled down at me, and held out his hand to me. " My name is Kisuke Urahara, and I'm going to take care of you from now on little one." He said to me, as I took his hand and he helped me up, his light grey eyes searched my body for any signs of wounds or injuries, finding none, he let out a sigh of relief, and added out to me, "are you Kairi Jinjou Yuuki?" He asked me, as we walked away from the park, and away from the scene where my parents were devoured.

Looking up at Kisuke, I smiled at him. "Yes I am, am I suppose to know you or something Mr. Urahara?" I asked him.

Smiling at me, Kisuke nodded at me. "So, I see your parents didn't tell you that I am your Godfather, and now I guess I am your legal guardian, would you like to live with me Kairi?" He asked me, as he took his hand in mine, as kept walking.

I smiled back at him, before turning my head towards the park, where pieces of my parents bodies still laid. "If that's what my parents wanted then, yes I'll live with you Mr. Urahara." I answered him.

Closing his eyes, he nodded his head, then, let out a sigh. "Well then let me take you home." He said to me, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and we disappeared through a mysterious gate that would take us to a world known as the Soul Society...


	2. Chapter One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Is in Kairi's P.O.V. and in Kisuke's P.O.V.

~Nine Years Later, In the World of the Living~

I had just gotten home from school when I saw Renji, Rangiku, and Rukia all standing outside Kisuke's shop/home, and they were all wearing their Soul Reaper uniforms, this probably was a very bad sign.

Running towards them, I looked at all of them with concern and worry etched into my face, as I spoke to them. "What's wrong, did something happen in the Soul Society? Is everything okay with Captain's Ukitake, Kuchiki and Hitsugaya? Please tell me if everything's okay!" I shouted at them, as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, Rukia looked into my eyes and gave me a warm smile. "Kairi everything's fine with our Captains, let's go inside and talk okay?" She said to me.

Letting out a yawn, Renji stood up and stretched out his back and then spoke to us. "Besides, we wouldn't be here if something happened to our Captains Kairi-," Renji was cut off when Rangiku punched him in the face.

Rolling her eyes, Rangiku gave me a warm smile and then shot a glare at Renji. "You never shut up do you Renji?" She said to him, as she grabbed him by the neck and opened the shop's door and dragged him inside.

Following behind Rangiku and Renji, I went inside the shop and heard Kisuke and Tessai laughing along with another familiar voice, it was Captain Ukitake's voice that I heard.

Shaking off Rukia's hand that was still on my shoulder, I ran past Renji and Rangiku and opened the set of doors that led to the back of the shop and saw Captain Ukitake for the first time in several years. Forgetting formalities, I rushed over to Captain Ukitake, and hugged him, cause us both to fall down. "Oh captain, I've missed you, are you feeling better? The last time I saw you-,' Captain Ukitake cut me off with a finger to my lips before giving me a warm smile.

Sitting us both up, Captain Ukitake gave me a hug and a light kiss on the forehead. "Now, now Jinjou let's not bring up the past, besides I wouldn't be here if I wasn't at my best, and as you can see, I'm perfectly fine." He said to me, as he eyed the lieutenants, Kisuke and Tessai before looking at me, the warm smile that was on his lips, was now replaced with a more serious look. "Jinjou if you would please get off of my lap and take a seat, it's time that I explained the real reason that were all here today." He said to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

Standing up, I took a seat in between Kisuke and Tessai, and waited for the Captain's reason to why they were all here...

Once Captain Ukitake finished speaking, I stood up, bowed and thanked him, before running out of the room so the captain and anyone else wouldn't see the tears that were falling down my cheeks, I ran out of the shop and headed towards the Sakura Cherry Blossom tree, and sat under the shadow of the tree and curled up into a ball, thinking about what Captain Ukitake just told everyone. "Why did you have to be the bearer of bad news Captain Ukitake, the Soul Society could've just sent Rukia and I would've been okay with that but, hearing it come from your lips just makes me feel worse." Was all I said to myself before getting lost in my thoughts...

~Flashback, An Hour Earlier~

Lowering his head, as he reached into his robes, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "I'm sorry about this Jinjou, but the Head Captain and the Central forty-six council ordered me to do this, but you' be spending your summer in the Soul Society, and once you read this letter you'll understand why." He said softly to me, as he handed the letter over to me without looking into my eyes.

Taking the letter from his hands, I looked at it and knew at once that this letter was an official document and an official order from the Head Captain himself and it even had his official signature on it.

_Dear Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, you've been asked to attend a meeting with myself and the thirteen Court Guard Squads present to deicide on my choice of which Thirteen Court Guards Squads you'll be in, and to decide on an appropriate date and time for your marriage to Captain of the 6th division Byakuya Kuchiki. I am deeply sorry about this but, I'm afraid that this is out of my hands. Should you choose to come back to the Soul Society with lieutenants of squad's six, ten, and thirteen and also Captain Ukitake tomorrow evening, your failure to show up will result in the loss of your Soul Reaper abilities. Have a good evening._

_Signed,_

_Head Captain Yamamoto_

Was all the letter said, after I finished reading Head Captain Yamamoto's letter, I let the letter slip from my hands as I looked at Captain Ukitake with a frown on my face. "Head Captain Yamamoto does know that I have one year of High School left, doesn't he? Couldn't he have waited until next year! At least then I could-," Kisuke cut me off with his words warning.

Letting out a sigh, Kisuke stood up and looked down at me with a scowl on his face. "Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, you better watch your tone of voice, you have your orders and you _will_ follow them. Besides, we all knew this day would come sooner or later, you thought the Head Captain would just let you go and forth between the Land of the Living and the Soul Society without expecting something from you? You'd have to be a fool to believe that." Was all Kisuke said to me, before letting out an aggravated sigh, and sitting back down in his seat and staring at Captain Ukitake...

 

~End of Flashback~

 

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~

 

~Kisuke's P.O.V~

Once Kairi ran out of the room, I watched as the three lieutenants followed after her. "I figured this would go south once she read the letter Ukitake, don't blame yourself, Kairi just needs time to adjust that's all, she'll be fine." I said to him, as I grabbed my cup of now cold herbal green tea.

Ukitake looked at me with a frown on his face. "Are you sure about that Urahara? If I were in her place, I'd be upset to. I think marriage should be about being with someone you love, and it shouldn't be forced either." He said coldly to me.

Raising an eyebrow at Ukitake's words, I took a quick sip on the tea, and then swallowing it down I spoke to him. "You want to know something Ukitake, I became an ex-Soul Reaper because of her, and in order for me not to executed, I did the unthinkable, I made a deal with the Head Captain. He would spare my life and Kairi's if I promised that she would be married to one of the Captain's, and the funny thing is you Jushiro Ukitake was the Head Captains first choice, but I guess as time went on, he figured that Kairi would want someone else close to her age, so he choose Captain Kuchiki instead. Besides, the next two months are just a test run to see if Kairi and Byakuya might hit off, and if they do, well then Yamamoto was right to chose Byakuya." I said to him, smiling afterwards.

Looking at me with a cold look in his eyes, Ukitake's lip curled up. "And if it doesn't Urahara, what then? Is the Head Captain just going to pass her along the Captains like she's a free sample? Do you know what some of those men would do to her!" He shouted to me, before adding softly, "she's not some bimbo, Kairi's a person, and she's also a young lady who knows very little about the Soul Society even though she's been there a dozen times, and she's well respected by almost everyone, hell if she really wanted to, she could become a Captain herself, but you and I both know that she won't because that's not who she is."

Raising an eyebrow at his words, I looked away from him. "You're right Ukitake, I can clearly see that you know what's best for her, which is why I'm entrusting you with her well-being." I told him before standing up and leaving the room, muttering a "good night" to him before heading to bed, I mean after all tomorrow was the big day for Kairi after all...

~End of Kisuke's P.O.V~

 


	3. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Jushiro's P.O.V

~That Same Night, Outside Kisuke's Candy Shop~

I was still up when everyone else had gone to bed, I tried sleeping but my mind was restless and I couldn't stop thinking about what Kisuke said. _I wouldn't have come here if I knew what that letter contained. I hope Jinjou will forgive me, I was just following orders-,_ my thoughts were interrupted when I saw Kairi coming towards me, she looked defeated and in a daze, she must've not seen me, because she walked right past me, well until I grabbed her hand.

Snapping her out of her daze, Kairi turned her head and met my eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes starting to well up with tears again.

Not wanting to see anymore tears fall from her beautiful hazel eyes any longer, I stood up and pulled her to my chest and stroking her hair. Leaning down in her ear, I whispered to her. "I'm sorry for causing you this pain Jinjou, we both know I never intentionally meant to hurt you." Was all I said to her, as she buried her head in my captain's uniform and wrapped her arms around my neck and crying into it.

Bringing her closer to me, I wrapped my other arm around her small waist, and closed my eyes before laying my lips on the top of her forehead. "Just let it all out Jinjou, it'll be all right." I said softly to her.

"And what if it's not? What then Captain Ukitake, what will I do?" She asked me through my uniform.

Stepping back a little, I removed my arm from around her waist and gently tipped her chin up so we could meet one another's eyes. "Well then, I'll see what I can do but for now, you're just going to have to go with it and put your trust in Head Captain Yamamoto's hands for right now. Because he chose Captain Kuchiki for a reason, and even though that reason's unclear right now, I'm sure it will all be clear soon." I said to her, with a smile on my face, as she unwrapped her arms from around my neck.

Giving me a kiss on the cheek, Kairi bowed and said good night to me before going to bed. Smiling to myself, I went inside as well and headed to bed. None of us knowing what was a head of us tomorrow...

~End of Jushiro's P.O.V~


	4. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V

 

~The Next Morning, Outside Kisuke's Shop~

 

Giving Kisuke one last hug, I gave him a weak smile, this was my first time going into the Soul Society without him or Yoruichi, and I was scared, but I wasn't alone. "Kisuke-," Kisuke cut me off with a finger to my lips and gave me a smile before speaking to me. "Don't say it Kairi, I all ready know. Just remember to use your zanpakuto if you run into any trouble, okay?" He said to me, before giving me a light kiss on the forehead then, taking a couple of steps back, he eyed Captain Ukitake and the lieutenants before giving them a nod and giving Tessai the signal to open up a portal into the Soul Society.

 

Clearing his throat, Kisuke gave us a smile and then spoke. "You have five minutes to get to the Soul Society good luck, I'll see you at the end of August." Was all Kisuke said before turning his back on us and heading towards the shop.

 

Turning around and facing the portal, I took a hold of Captain Ukitake's hand and we all ran towards the portal together...

 

~Outside the Soul Society's Gates, That Same Day~

 

Eyeing Captain Ukitake, as he eyed the west gate keeper Jidanbo Ikkanzaka. "Jidanbo open the gate, this is Captain Ukitake from squad thirteen, I have been ordered by Head Captain Yamamoto to go straight to the Seireitei and to meet with the head captain for a captain's meeting once I arrived in the Soul Society, now open up!" He shouted to the giant monkey.

 

Looking down at Captain Ukitake, Jidanbo let out a sigh. "You captains are so mean, you could've just please and I would've been more then happy to open the gate but, since you so rudely insist, I'll open the gate." He said to him.

 

Opening the gate Jidanbo watched Captain Ukitake and the rest of us run past him, eyeing me as I ran past, he smiled at me and once we were all through, he dropped the gate.

 

Catching our breaths, Captain Ukitake told the others to go meet with their captains while we went to Head Captain Yamamoto's office.

 

"Yes sir!" They all said and flash stepped towards their barracks, expect for Rukia, who stayed with us.

 

Eyeing Captain Ukitake and his lieutenant Rukia, I was about to say something but Captain Kyoraku and his lieutenant Nanao Ise were walking towards us, and before Captain Ukitake could stop me, I ran towards Captain Kyoraku, and jumped on him, nearly causing the both of us to fall over on the ground.

 

Nanao glared at me and started lecturing me about how I should properly greet a captain of the thirteen court guard squads, but Captain Kyoraku brushed his lieutenant's lecture off, and helped me up then gave me a hug and we started walking back towards Captain Ukitake and Rukia.

 

"So I see you two have returned from the World of the Living, eh? How's Kisuke and Tessai doing?" He asked Ukitake casually, as he draped an arm around my neck and added, "I see you brought Kairi back to us, well if you don't mind, I'd really like to grab some lunch-," Captain Ukitake cut him off.

 

Clearing his throat, Ukitake eyed his old friend. "I'm afraid your lunch plans with Jinjou will have to wait Shinsui, don't you remember we have a captain's meeting to go to, or did you just happen to forget again?" He asked him with a sly smile on his face after he spoke to him.

 

Using his other arm to rub the back of his neck, Shinsui let out a nervous chuckle. "oh yeah, about that meeting, you see I was thinking about sending Nanao in my place instead." He said sheepishly to him.

 

Rolling his eyes at his friend's words, he walked towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Shinsui, not this time, it's a _mandatory_ captain's meeting." Ukitake said to him, and letting go of his shoulder after he finished speaking.

 

Letting out a sigh, Shinsui eyed his friend. "Damn Jushiro why'd you have to ruin my plans." He whined out to him, as we all started to head towards Head Captain Yamamoto's place...

 

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	5. Chapter Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V

 

~The Same Day, Inside Head Captain Yamamoto's Meeting Room~

 

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, as I sat next to Head Captain Yamamoto, who gave me a rare, warm smile, before turning his head towards all the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and their lieutenants. Clearing his throat Yamamoto spoke. "Before I begin let me explain to those who don't know why I've summoned you all here today." Eyeing the lieutenants, he continued on. "I know it's unusual for _all_ the high ranking officers and their captain's to all be here in the same place, but there is a reason why-," the Head Captain was going to explain why all the high ranking officers and their captains were there, but Captain Mayuri Kurotshi, the captain of the twelfth division and head of the Shinigami Research Institute interrupted him.

 

Smiling his usual creepy smile, Captain Kurotshi spoke. "Unless your name is Shinsui Kyoraku or Kenpachi Zaraki, who almost _never_ shows up and their _lieutenants_ take their places, and _they_ call themselves _captains_ of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, you both should be ashamed of yourselves Shinsui Kyoraku and Kenpachi Zakuri." He sneered at them.

 

Captain Kurotshi's comments towards both captains earned a few laughs from some of the captains, but mostly from the lieutenants of the various different squads.

 

Both Captain Shinsui and Captain Zaraki were about to defend themselves, but Captain Aizen of the fifth division stopped them both from speaking. "Captain Mayuri, keep your nasty comments to yourself, this _is_ a mandatory meeting after all, and some of us have things to do before night falls. Sorry Head Captain Yamamoto, as you were." He said softly to him.

 

Giving Captain Aizen a nod, he shot glare at Captain Mayuri for interrupting him and then picked up from where he left off. "As I said before, there is a reason why you all here, and that reason is because the Central Forty-Six could make up their minds on which of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads Kairi Jinjou Yuuki should be placed in, and out of respect the captain's will go first, should there be a tie, each high ranking lieutenant will then put in their own vote, and should a lieutenant vote against their captain, it won't be counted against them, but in the end it is Ms. Yuuki's decision once every captain has voted, on what squad she'll be in." He announced to everyone then added, "starting with the thirteenth division Captain Ukitake, you will start. What division do you think Ms. Yuuki should be placed in?"

 

Stepping forward Captain Ukitake cleared his throat then looked around at the captains and met my eyes for a moment before addressing everyone. "Well this is a hard choice for me to make, because Ms. Yuuki's well suited to be a captain, but yet she's also suited to be in the Kido Corps and as well as Onmitsukido, and as well as the Medical Corps, but I firmly believe that Kairi Jinjou Yuuki should be placed in the thirteenth division." Was all Captain Ukitake said before stepping back into his place.

 

Nodding at Captain Ukitake, Head Captain Yamamoto placed his hands on the table in front of him, and crossed them together before speaking to him. "Very well then Ukitake, I'll take your vote into consideration, Captain Mayuri what division do you think Ms. Yuuki should be placed in?" He asked the twelfth division captain.

 

Stepping forward Captain Mayuri eyed me for a moment before speaking. "Hmm, honestly I could care less about _this_ girl's future, but since I am forced to vote on this useless subject, I believe she would do well with Captain Ukitake's division." Was all Mayuri said before stepping back into his place.

 

Giving the twelfth division captain a nod, and telling him he would take Mayuri's vote into consideration as well, eyed Captain Zaraki of the eleventh division.

 

Meeting my eyes, Kenpachi and I shared a smirk before he stepped forward with his vote, and he voted that I should be in his division before stepping back.

 

One-by-one the captain's of each division took their votes, the captain of the tenth division Toshiro Hitsugaya voted that I should be in Captain Retsu Unohana's division, which was the fourth division. The Captain of the ninth division Kaname Tosen also voted that I should be in Ukitake's division.

 

Captain Shinsui Kyoraku of the eighth division voted that I should be in his division. Captain Sanijn Komamura of the seventh division also voted that I should be with the thirteenth division.

 

Frowning at me, the Captain of the sixth division, and also my betrothed Byakuya Kuchiki exhaled deeply before stepping forward and addressing Head Captain Yamamoto. "While Kairi Jinjou Yuuki is very capable of being a captain, I see no reason for her to be in _any_ division, not even _Kenpachi Zakuri's_ division, she is _to_ light-hearted for this, but should she be in any division, it should be Captain Ukitake's division." Was all he said to Head Captain Yamamoto before stepping back in his place.

 

Shocked by his words, I turned my head away from Head Captain Yamamoto and the others so they wouldn't see how upset I was by Captain Kuchiki's words.

 

Head Captain Yamamoto nodded and told Captain Kuchiki that he would take his vote into consideration, before moving onto the Captain of the fifth division Sosuke Aizen, who voted that I should be in his division. Moving onto Captain Retsu Unohana of the fourth division voted that I would be more then welcomed in her division but, voted for to be in the thirteenth division instead. The third division was next, and Captain Gin Ichimaru voted that I should be in Captain Aizen's division as well.

 

Sui Feng voted that I should be in her second division, and now at last it was Head Captain Yamamoto's turn to vote, and I'm sure this would a very difficult decision for him, because he was taking into account of _all_ of the votes that the captain's decided, and even though the majority of the captain's voted for me to be Captain Ukitake's division, the Head Captain could easily overturn that vote and place me somewhere else, but would Head Captain Yamamoto do that? I mean after all he did say that _I_ had choice to choose which division I could be in.

 

Eyeing me for a moment, the Head Captain let out a deep breath before addressing everyone, and dismissing the lieutenants, thanking them for attending and telling them that it wasn't necessary for them to stay here any longer. Once the lieutenants left the room, the Head Captain spoke to the captains. "Taking into account of all of the votes from each division captains, and taking into account of which division would suit Ms. Yuuki best, I believe that division thirteen would be well-suited for her, but I would like her to attend a few classes at the Soul Reaper Academy because I believe her Hado, Kadio and her Bakudo might be a little rusty even if Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoion and Tessai Tsukabishi trained her, and another that is mysterious to us Ms. Yuuki, is your zanpakuto, only one person in this room has seen your zanpakuto, and even _that_ person hasn't seen the full extent of your zanpakuto, let alone your Bankai. After you've completed your classes at the Soul Reaper Academy, you can decide if you still want to stay in the thirteenth division or if you want to transfer to another division, and Captain Kuchiki, yourself and myself will all meet here to discuss your future wedding as well. Should you deicide to stay with the thirteenth division, Captain Ukitake may choose which seat you will be placed in, is that understood Ms. Yuuki?" He asked me.

 

I just nodded my head at the Head Captain's words. "Yes Captain Yamamoto, may I be excused now?" I politely asked him.

 

Nodding at my request, Head Captain Yamamoto excused me, and the rest of the thirteenth court guard divisions, expect for Captain Ukitake, who he needed to have a word with.

 

Walking past the captain's who still had their eyes on me, as almost reached the door until I ran into someone's chest.

 

"You're so lost in thought, that you can't even say hello to an old friend?" I heard that person say, as I took a step back and met Captain Zakuri's eye.

 

Giving him a weak smile, I let out a sigh, and told him "hello" and then attempted to go around him, but he blocked me. letting out a aggravated sigh, I looked up at him with my hands on my hips. "Captain Zakuri, please move, I need to-," but before I could finish my sentence, Kenpachi cut me off.

 

Lowering his voice, he laid one of his massive hands on my tiny shoulders. "You need to what Kairi? Leave so you can gather your thoughts, or do you need to leave so you can throw a pity party? You can have that later, but first-," Kenpachi was interrupted when his lieutenant walked back in the room and climbed on his back then smacked him playfully on the side of the head.

 

"Kenny, let poor Kairi go, she's got a lot on her mind, she'll play with you later, and besides she did say please." His lieutenant Yachiru said to him from his shoulder.

 

Letting out a sigh, Kenpachi stepped aside, with a small frown on his face.

 

Giving him a small smile, I gently removed his massive hand from my shoulder, and patted his cheek. "Look, I'll play with you later, okay? I just need some time to think, okay?" I said to him, as I walked past him, but not before hearing him whisper out to Yachiru in a sad tone, ' but we were suppose to play together, Kairi promised!' I'm sure I heard sniffling afterwards, but I was to lost in my thoughts to care, as I headed towards the doors that would take me out of this place, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it wasn't Kenpachi's hand this time. Turning around, I came face-to-face with Captain Gin Ichimaru, who leaned down in my ear and whispered into it. "I don't quite understand why the Head Captain even _mentioned_ your zanpakuto, you probably don't even have one, the Head Captain probably made it up, because he sees potential in you. Well you know what I see in you Yuuki? I see nothing but a little frightened girl with no talent whose only here to be a house wife to Captain Kuchiki and that's all. You don't even belong here, you should just go back home and have all of your Soul Reaper powers taken away, I mean your no good to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads if you can't even preform a Hado or a Bakudo. Captain Kuchiki was right when he said that you're _to_ light-hearted for this perhaps, when you and Captain Kuchiki are alone he'll-," Captain Gin was cut off when Captain Aizen had his sword right on Giin's Adam's Apple.

 

"Say another word to Ms. Yuuki Ichimaru and the third division will have to find another captain, perhaps Ms. Yuuki would be a perfect fit once she finishes her classes at the Soul Reaper Academy and then Ms. Yuuki would be a perfect fit as the third division captain, now go away Captain Ichimaru and let this girl leave in peace, she's got a lot on her plate, and she doesn't need your thoughts added on to it." Was all Captain Aizen said before putting his sword away, and giving me a smile and then walking past us, and pushing the door open, so that I could finally leave, and I did just that, silently thanking him. I ran as far away from the meeting room as fast as I could...

 

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	6. Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Jushiro's P.O.V

 

~In the Soul Society, Later That Night~

 

By the time I left Head Captain Yamamoto's place, it was nearly midnight, and I figured everyone would be asleep, but I was wrong. Feeling both Captain Aizen's and Captain Gin's spiritual pressures up in a corner, I could tell they were arguing.

 

Trying to get as close as possible without them sensing my spiritual pressure, I hid my spiritual pressure and eavesdropped on their conversation.

 

"Gin, Gin, Gin although I must congratulate you on scaring the girl although, I should kill you up and even though killing you would derail my plans, it would be worth it, but I won't do that. I all ready told you what to do, and when the time comes for our plan to be set in motion, the entire Soul Society and even the Head Captain will be shaking his head." I heard Captain Aizen say quietly to Captain Gin.

 

Chuckling at Aizen's words, I heard Gin walking towards Aizen. "I assure you Captain Aizen everything will go according to plan but, seeing as we both need our rest I believe we should head back to our barracks for the night, if we don't, our lieutenants might get worried. I'll see you in the morning." Was all I heard Gin say as his spiritual pressure disappeared, as well as Aizen's.

 

Once they were gone, I let out a sigh relief until, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, without even thinking, I drew my sword and turned around only to find my friend Shinsui Kyoraku, who had a smile on his face. "I heard them to Ukitake, in my honest opinion, I never trusted the two of them. So what do you want to do about it?" He asked me.

 

I eyed Shinsui and frowned at him. "I'm not to sure what to do expect, if the girl that they were talking about was in fact, Jinjou then, we better keep a close eye on both Aizen and Gin, and Jinjou." I said softly to him, as we headed towards thirteenth division's barracks.

 

Shinsui nodded his head. "Yeah, we should. Maybe we should keep this to ourselves, the last thing we need is to alert Aizen and Gin that we know about their plans, wouldn't you agree?" He asked me.

 

Nodding my head "yes" to his question, I saw that we were only a few feet away from my barracks, and that's where I bid Shinsui a good night, and headed towards Kairi's room just to check up on her. Seeing as Head Captain Yamamoto ordered me to stay back until everyone left so we could talk privately I didn't really get a chance to see if Kairi was okay. When I reached Kairi's room, and lightly opened her door, I didn't see her, all I saw in the shadow of the full moon, was a note laying on the table next to Kairi's desk, in Kairi's handwriting.

 

 _Dear Captain Ukitake, I'm sorry I'm not here, but I needed to clear my head after the meeting. There was a lot of things that were said that didn't make sense to me so, I'm over at the fifth division's barracks, I've gone to see Captain Aizen's lieutenant_ _Momo Hinamori, not only do Momo and I have a lot of catching up to do, but she's a good listener, and there's a few things I have to ask Captain Aizen, (no offense to you Captain Ukitake, it's just I need to ask a few things from someone who isn't really close to me, that's all.) I hope you're not mad about this, but I'll be spending the night in the fifth division's barracks tonight, I should be home before dawn to gather my uniform before I go to the Soul Reaper Academy in the morning, hopefully we'll see each other tomorrow. Thank you Captain Ukitake, I'll try my best to be apart of the thirteenth division even I don't become a seated officer._

_Love,_

_Jinjou_

 

After reading the letter, I let out a sigh, and headed off to the fifth division's barracks, hoping that Aizen wouldn't do anything to Kairi...


	7. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Inside Momo Hinamori's Living Quarters, That Same Night~

 

Looking at lieutenant Momo, I gave her a smile and when she asked what was wrong, I told her everything...

 

"I just don't want to disappoint everyone, my zanpakuto's _are_ made for fighting, they just rather not, their more like peacekeepers but, if they have to fight, they will. I'm good at using Hado and Bakudo, but I'm not as good as Kisuke and Tessai are, and my flash-step could use some work, but-," I was cut off when Captain Aizen entered the room.

 

Turning my head, I met Captain Aizen's soft brown eyes and his warm smile, his aura was so warm and welcoming, it just made me think, how could anyone dislike Captain Aizen? "I'm sorry ladies, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation as I was headed to my room, but may I offer some advice to you Kairi?" He asked me.

 

I nodded a "yes" to him.

 

Pushing his glasses up, he spoke to me. "Instead of worrying yourself to death, you should try and relax a little, and don't take what Captain's Mayuri, Kuchiki and Gin said to you tonight to heart, their just grouchy old fools. You need to have a little more faith in yourself Kairi, and trust in yourself that everything will go fine, oh and don't worry about Byakuya, he's just a little flustered about all of this especially since his soon-to-be wife, is going to be in the Thirteen Court Guard Division, and Jushiro and him don't exactly see eye-to-eye, but I'm sure somewhere deep down inside he's glad to know that Jushiro will make sure that you'll be taken care of in his division." He confessed to me, before turning his back to us and bid us both a good night, and left Momo's apartment.

 

Looking at Momo once Captain Aizen left, I gave her a smile before sipping on some herbal tea that she fixed us earlier.

 

I was almost finished with my herbal tea when I felt Captain Ukitake's presence, putting my cup of tea down, I told Momo that I'd be right back, knowing that she to also felt Captain Ukitake's presence as well.

 

Momo must've felt her Captain's presence as well, because she put her cup of tea down as well, and we both opened her apartment door together, and raced down the stairs to see what was going on, knowing Captain Ukitake wouldn't be here without a reason, or at least that's what I thought, as I saw him and Captain Aizen talking...

 

 


	8. Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kisuke's P.O.V.

 

~In the World of the Living, Inside Kisuke's Shop, That Same Night~

 

I had just closed the shop up for the night, and was about to head to bed when Yoruichi stopped me in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest, as she gave me a worried look. "Are sure you made the right choice about sending Kairi to the Soul Society Kisuke?" She asked me, frowning after she spoke.

 

I eyed her and gave her a frown as well before I spoke. "I didn't exactly have a choice Yoruichi, now did I? In order to keep my Soul Reaper powers, I had to-," Yoruichi cut me off with a finger to my lips then giving me a glare that could kill me.

 

Removing her finger from my lips, Yoruichi rolled her eyes before putting both of her hands on her hips then, ran a hand through her purple hair, and letting out a scoff. "Kisuke, I've known you for a long time, and in case you forgot, I can still see when you're telling a lie. If I remember correctly, Tessai and myself were there when Kairi's parents were killed in the line of duty, and I also know that Head Captain Yamamoto ordered you to wipe Kairi's memory of the _real_ truth." She said very quietly to me, the tone in her voice as she spoke to me, was full of anger and also filled with worry. "I may be old Kisuke, but I'm _not_ stupid! You knew this would happen, didn't you?" She asked me.

 

Letting out a sigh, I stared at my old friend with a look of worry and sadness in my eyes. "Yes Yoruichi, I knew this would happen but, like I said earlier I didn't exactly have a choice, even a _former_ captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads still has to obey a command by the Head Captain, and if it makes you feel any better, Yama and I have all ready discussed a back-up plan should anything happen to Captain Ukitake, so don't worry about Kairi, she's perfectly safe in the Soul Society, trust me." I said to her, casually and care free.

 

"Fine Kisuke, I'll hold you to your word, but the only reason I even brought this entire thing up, was because I've heard rumors about a _certain_ captain, a captain we both know." She said to me.

 

Turning my head, I raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm, I see, and correct me if I'm wrong Yoruichi, but do you this this _certain_ captain of yours, is also the same person who has sent people after Kairi for the past six months?" I asked her.

 

Nodding her head "yes" to my question, Yoruichi eyed me before speaking. "I have a reason to believe so Kisuke. Do you really think Captain Jushiro Ukitake can protect Kairi by himself? I mean his-," I cut Yoruichi off with a cold look before speaking to her.

 

"Yoruichi, why would you ask me such a stupid question in the first place, if I didn't have faith in Captain Ukitake and his abilities, I wouldn't have ever agreed to let Jushiro take Kairi with him to his barracks in the first place! Now if your done asking questions, I'd like to call it a night and go to bed, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll go to the Soul Society first thing in the morning, and talk to the Head Captain myself. Good night Yoruichi." Was all I said to her, as I brushed myself past her and headed towards my room, but not before hearing Yoruichi saying that she loved me...


	9. Chapter Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~The Next Evening, Outside Squad Thirteen's Barracks~

 

I had just gotten back from the Soul Reaper Academy when I was stopped by Captain Shinsui Kyoraku of the eighth squad, putting his hands on my shoulders, he prevented me from entering squad thirteen's barracks. "Why can't I go in Captain Kyoraku? Captain Ukitake is expecting me, he told me to come straight here as soon as I finished my classes at the academy, he just wants to see how my first day went- is everything okay with Captain Ukitake, I mean he seemed fine last night..." I trailed off and looked at Captain Kyoraku, and pushed his hands off of my shoulders, before almost running into the barracks, but I was stopped by the captain of the fourth division Retsu Unohana, who gave me a warm smile before speaking to me. "Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, please don't make this any harder then it has to be, if you _ever_ hope to make into any of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, you'll do as your told by a Captain, even if that Captain isn't yours. Now go with Captain Kyoraku, you'll temporarily be placed in his care while I take care of Captain Ukitake, it seems his health has taken a turn for the worst, and don't worry about him, I'll get him on his feet in no time." She said to me, as she eyed Shinsui for a moment before giving me another warm smile.

 

Nodding his head in thanks, Shinsui held out his hand for me to take. "Have a good evening Captain Unohana, I'm sorry about all the trouble, please take care of Captain Ukitake for us, he's very important to us." He said casually to Captain Unohana, as she reached out to him, and for a brief moment held out his hand, before letting it go a moment later then, turned her back on us before heading into squad thirteen's barracks. _Thank you once again Captain Unohana for saving my ass. If Kairi knew the truth about Captain Ukitake, she would have a meltdown, and even though I'm a ladies man, I'm not so good when their turning into an emotional mess._ He thought to himself as we headed towards squad eight's barracks, or at least that's where I thought we were heading to, turns out Captain Kyoraku had a different idea, an idea that involved him and a few other captains eating and drinking together, and me not remembering anything after Shinsui poured me some herbal tea at the restaurant...


	10. Chapter Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Jushiro's P.O.V.

 

~Inside the Central Great Underground Prison, Earlier That Day, in the Eighth Level Muken~

 

Letting out a sigh, I heard my one and only prison door open. Turning my head, I saw Captain Retsu Unohana and my old friend Captain Shinsui Kyoraku enter together, I didn't even have to look at their faces to know they were disappointed in me.

 

"I take it the Central Forty-Six didn't wait very long to put you in here, did they now Jushiro?" I heard Shinsui ask me.

 

Lowering my head in shame, I let out another sigh. "No, they didn't take very long in fact, the Central Forty-Six unanimously decided that I was guilty of Treason, for attacking the captain of squad five without any real proof." I confessed to them, the tone in my voice was sad.

 

Retsu and Shinsui eyed each other for a moment before they spoke to me. "Wow, that's a damn shame Jushiro, so did you do it?" He asked me, casually.

 

I shook my head "no" at his question, before eyeing Retsu, whose warm smile and kind smile seemed to brighten this dark hell hole. "Exactly why are you here Captain Unohana? I mean, I'm not trying to be rude, but shouldn't you be teaching a class today?" I asked her, confused to why _she_ out of all people would be here in such a unsightly place.

 

Giving me another one of her warm and kind smiles, she spoke to me. "You'll find friends in the most unlikely situations, even if the situation happens to be under false pretenses. I believe someone has sent you here to keep you quiet and isolated from everyone, including Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, the girl who is currently living in your barracks Captain Ukitake, and speaking of Ms. Yuuki, she is indeed a very special and bright girl, she managed to heal a very serious wound from a classmate earlier today, that I inflicted on them for show and tell. Clearly, she is very underestimated by us, Ms. Yuuki has a very bright future in the fourth division, should she accept it." Retsu said to us, as she let out a sigh afterwards.

 

Hearing about how great Jinjou did in class today made me smile. "That's great to hear Captain Unohana, thank you for telling me Retsu, and speaking of Kairi, whatever happens do _not_ let her find out the truth about my situation, it will only cause her great distress, and she doesn't need that right now, she needs to focus on her classes, and that is all, she has enough on her plate as it is, she's suppose to be meeting Captain Kuchiki this week as well. Shinsui, when Kairi comes to the barracks tonight, you must stop from entering any further into the barracks, and you may take her to your barracks for the meantime, is that understood?" I asked him.

 

Smiling at my orders, Shinsui tipped his hat to me, telling me he understood. "You got it Jushiro, not to change the subject or anything, but who accused of treason in the first place?" He asked me.

 

I was about to tell him, but Retsu said it before I could open my mouth to speak. "I was there, hiding in the shadows that night. Mostly to see what Ms. Yuuki was up to because her spiritual presence was all over the place during and after the Captains' meeting, and I was going to speak to her afterwards, but Captain Gin ever so rudely block my path, but that's beside the point, the point is, that Captain Sosuke Aizen charged Captain Ukitake with treason, even though neither captain had their swords out, nor did they unleash their zanpakuto last night. Captain Aizen still managed to fool the Central Forty-Six into believing that Ukitake attacked him without a reason, when in reality Jushiro did nothing, but this just from my point of view, and I'm only one person, and even if I went to bother the Head Captain and the Central Forty-Six, my testimony would fall on deaf ears. So regardless rather or not Jushiro Ukitake is innocent or not, it wouldn't matter until we can get some actually proof, this is where those who know to much are to be silenced until they die here, or they die by execution." She confessed to us, then met my eyes, her once warm smile turned into a frown, she then lowered her head and then added out to me, "I'm very sorry Captain Ukitake, but there is nothing I can do nor is there anything Captain Kyoraku can do either for you, but we will keep Ms. Yuuki safe from anyone who is wanting to harm her."

 

Smiling despite the circumstances, Shinsui lifted his hat up. "Does that mean we need to keep Kairi away from Captain Mayuri and Captain Zakuri as well?" He joked to us.

 

Laughing at Shinsui's joke, we all stared at each other in silence for a moment before both captains said their good-byes and left my prison, while I stayed here thinking about Jinjou and the person responsible for putting me in here. I mean after all, once the Central Forty-Six decides on how long or how short I stay here, right now all I have time for is thinking...


	11. Chapter Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in head captain's Yamamoto's P.O.V.

 

~In His Office, Earlier This Morning~

 

Hearing a knock on my office door, I let out a sigh, Kisuke Urahara was behind my office door, _great, the Central Forty-Six just put Jushiro in Muken for attacking Captain Aizen, and now I have to deal with Kisuke? Oh well, I'm pretty sure he's just checking on Kairi, you'll be fine Yamamoto._ I thought to myself, as I told Kisuke to come in.

 

"Good morning Head Captain Yamamoto!" Kisuke shouted at me, as he walked into the room, my office doors closing behind him. Taking a seat in a chair across from me, he met my eyes and smiled at me. "So, how's my Yuuki doing here? You know I'm pretty sure she's nervous without me here and all, has she started her classes at the academy yet? I hope she's..." And that's when I started tuning him out, it's just to damn early in the morning to be this damn irritating!

 

Finally when Kisuke stopped talking, I answered all of his damn questions. "Currently I sent Ms. Yuuki with Captain Kyoraku, she's safe in his hands for the time being, other then that she has settled in very nicely, and at the rate she's currently going at the academy, she will have earned herself a captain possibly a lieutenant's position among Captain Ukitake's squad, if that's what she wishes, now is that all? I am a very busy man Urahara, and don't have the luxury of chit-chatting all morning." I said to him, slightly irritated.

 

Hearing that Kairi was moved to Shinsui's barracks, Kisuke raised an eyebrow, and his body posture that was once relaxed, now turned tense. "So, where's Captain Ukitake is he okay? What about Kairi, you know how much to she looks up to Jushiro, she'll be devastated to hear-," I cut Urahara off with a wave of my hand.

 

Giving Kisuke a look that said be silent, I spoke to him. "It is none of your concern Kisuke Urahara, dismiss the fact that Captain Ukitake is absent in Kairi's life for now, but like said earlier Kairi is in safe hands with Captain Kyoraku, don't worry about her, she'll be fine, you are dismissed Kisuke Urahara, I will send you weekly updates from now on. Should anything happen to Ms. Yuuki, I will go to the world of the living myself, now leave." Was all I said to him, my knuckles aching from gripping the arm rests of my chair so hard. Watching Kisuke Urahara leave my office, I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, hoping the throbbing headache that's been in my head ever since Kisuke's arrival, would just go away. It's all because that damn Kisuke Urahara had to show up...


	12. Chapter Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Two Days Later, Outside Captain Kuchiki's Office~

 

Letting out a deep breath then, inhaling another one, I was just about to knock on Captain Kuchiki's door, having finally mustered up the courage to do so, when he answered it himself. "I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki, I was-," but Byakuya cut me off with a wave of his hand, and invited me inside his office.

 

Shutting his office door, he looked me over before giving me a gesture to sit down at a small table, that was in the corner of his office, pouring some freshly made tea for the both of us, he handed a cup to me, before placing his cup on his side of the table, and then he sat down. "I know this marriage is hard on you Kairi, I also know that you are young, and you haven't really had a chance to explore the Soul Society yet, but don't worry you'll have several chances to, and contrary wise to what the other captains believe, I'm not as cold-hearted as they think I am, and don't tell me you haven't heard the rumors that the captains like to spread about me, I hear them to." He said to me, before taking a sip of his tea, and then adding to me afterwards, "I'm not to sure why the Head Captain thought me marrying you was a good idea, but I understand his reasons behind it all. I'm not to sure if you've heard this before or not, but I'm going to tell you anyways. I was married once before to Rukia's sister, and her dying wish was for me to adopt Rukia, and I did so. I guess after begin alone for so long, the Head Captain figured maybe I would like some company, even if it is someone who is at a very young age." He added out to me, as he stared out the window beside his table.

 

There was silence between us for a long time, or at least until I broke that silence, and asked Byakuya a question that's been weighing very heavily on mind ever since the captains meeting. "Why do you want me to not be in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Captain Kuchiki? Is it because _you_ think that I would be a burden to squad thirteen? If that's why then I won't be, I'm a quick learner-," I didn't get to finish my sentence because Byakuya cut me off with a cold stare.

Byakuya's once calm and relaxed posture soon became tense, giving me another look, he spoke to me. "No, that's not it at all Yuuki, my one sin is my pride, and let's just say you fail at the academy, as we both know once you fail in the academy, you can't ever go back, but you could get a _lowly_ position in squad thirteen, and as part of my noble family, you would be out casted and mocked, and you would bring disgrace and shame upon the Kuchiki family name, and that would forever haunt us, the shame and disgrace that you would bring upon me, would cause me to lose my position as Head of the Kuchiki clan, and I would be stripped of my power and fame, and I'm not willing to lose that, not to anyone, not even my future wife." He confessed to me, before taking another sip of his tea, and speaking to me again. "There's also another reason why I don't like you becoming a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, is because should you face a battle that you know you cannot win, and no one is there to back you up, you _will_ die, and I cannot allow that to happen, there are other thing both inside and outside the Seireitei, that Captain's Ukitake, Kyoraku, myself and even the Head Captain cannot protect you from, and I'm not just talking about Hollows either Yuuki, there are captains here, who would love to see you dead, or worse, and it would kill me to see you get hurt, but I have a solution for that." He added to me, as he reached into his robes and pulled out a black box with black ribbon tied around it, and he handed it to me, telling me to open it.

 

Unwrapping the ribbon from the box, I opened it and saw a pink jewel hanging from a chain that had Sakura Cherry Blossoms all around it. "Thank you Captain Kuchiki, I don't know what to say other then it's very pretty." I confessed to him, as I took the necklace out of the box, and tired to hang it around my neck, but I failed.

 

Not saying a word, Byakuya, sensed my distress, and got up from the table, and helped me put it on. Asking me to stand up, so he could see what I looked like with the necklace on, I did as I was told and stood up. "It looks beautiful on you Yuuki, but I must explain the necklace's clan secret to you, seeing as you will soon become a part of the Kuchiki clan, you have a right to know." He said to me, as he took in a deep breath then, let it out and added to me. "This necklace belongs to every living Kuchiki clan member, meaning both Rukia and I wear one. This necklace will allow either Rukia or myself to your aid should you ever need us to. Simply place one finger on the jewel, and we will be at your side, no matter where you are, but the jewel will only work in the Soul Society, and the jewel will only respond to Kuchiki clan members and no one else. Should Rukia or myself be busy at the time you call us, place one finger on the jewel again, and a shield will come up and stay up until we get there wherever you may be, and one last thing do not use the jewel as a toy, or we might not come to your aid. Rukia and I are very busy people, and seeing as I am Head of the Kuchiki clan, I also have duties to the clan, that I also must do." Was all he said to me, before moving closer me, and whispering in my ear. "You are a very bright girl Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, but please be careful in who you confide in, there are some captains in the Soul Society, whose only wish is to see you die, slowly and alone, you are dismissed, I will see you again next week." Was all he said to me, but not before quickly planting a kiss in the dead center of my forehead, and then turning his back on me.

 

Walking back to his office table, he resumed whatever he was doing before he answered his office door.

 

Bowing to him, I left Captain Kuchiki's office and headed back toward squad eight's barracks...

 

 

Bowing to him, I left Captain Kuchiki's office and headed back toward squad eight's barracks...


	13. Chapter Tweleve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Outside Squad Eight's Barracks, That Same Night~

 

Finding a quiet place to sit, I unsheathed both of my swords and attempted to communicate with both of my zanpakuto through Jinzen. "Please answer me Ai and Heiwa, I know you two are probably mad at me, because I haven't been talking to you, but please forgive me I've been very busy ever since I've been here-," I cut myself off when I felt both Ai's and Heiwa's spiritual pressures. Opening my eyes, I smiled at them both.

 

"You know after not talking to us for five days, it was kind of nice, wasn't Ai?" Heiwa asked him, as she played with her long black hair, before sticking her tongue out at me, and rolling her eyes afterwards, oh yeah Heiwa was pissed at me.

 

Ai appeared before us, his long dark red hair flowing past his hips, before he spoke to Heiwa. "No, I disagree entirely with you Heiwa, Lady Yuuki just said she's been very busy, and now she's finally able to have a moment's rest, and she chooses it to spend time with us, we should be honored and not so angry with her." He said to her, causing Heiwa to start attacking him.

 

Letting out a sigh, as I watched Heiwa fighting with Ai, who just stood there and took her attacks, I thought. _Oh Heiwa you're the same as always when I don't talk to you for a few days._ I thought to myself then told Heiwa to cut it out, and she did, even though the look in her eyes told me, that she wasn't done with Ai just yet. "Heiwa, why don't you take your anger out on me, instead of Ai, you know he didn't deserve that." I said to her.

 

Heiwa looked at me then, smiled at me. "You know I really should, but Ai's so soft that I just figured he needed someone to beat him up, that's all Lady Yuuki." She said to me.

 

Eyeing Heiwa, Ai sat down next to me, and then looked me over, trying to figure out what changes I've gone through over the past five days, looking into my hazel eyes, he put his hand over mine. "Lady Yuuki, what's wrong, you know you can't hide your emotions from us, it won't work." Ai said to me, his light blue eyes meeting my hazel ones.

 

Turning away from Ai, and let out a sigh, and reached into my robes, and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes then, looked at them, with a frown on my face, before placing the cigarette in between my lips, and then lighting it, causing them both to freak out.

 

"Lady Yuuki, we thought you quit smoking a few months ago, why would you start smoking again?" Heiwa nearly shouted at me.

 

I didn't answer Heiwa's question, I just inhaled the cigarette smoke and then exhaled it a moment later, staring at them both, I told them what's been going on for the last five days...

 

~Inside Captain Shinsui's Living Quarters, That Same Night~

 

Opening a bottle of Sake, I poured myself a glass and eyed my lieutenant Nanao Ise, who for the last few hours has been a keeping a close on Kairi for me. "Why don't you come join me for a drink Nanao, you know you need it." I teased to her, as I swallowed the cup of Sake and poured myself another glass.

 

Pushing her glasses up Nanao turned her head towards me, and shot a glare at me. "No thank you Captain Kyoraku, besides I'm on duty, and I'm doing _your_ job remember? _Your_ the one whose suppose to be watching Kairi and what are you doing, your drinking Sake!" She yelled at him, and then turned her head back towards the window. _It looks like she's almost done conversing with her zanpakuto, good maybe she'll come back in and head to bed_. Nanao thought to herself, as she felt me walking out of squad eight's barracks. "Where the hell is she going?! She's suppose to stay here unless she's with a captain, or she's heading to and from the academy, damn it, I guess I'll have to go after her, the Seireitei's not a place you should go wandering after dark." She muttered to herself, turning her head Nanao came face-to-face with her captain, who looked at her with a dumb founded look on his face.

 

Scratching the back of his head, Shinsui grinned at drunkenly then spoke to her. "Who are you talking about Nanao, maybe I should take you to Captain Unohana to get your head examined-," before Shinsui could say anything else Nanao slapped his across the face.

 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Nanao grabbed her captain by the shoulders and shook him back and forth. "You idiot! Kairi just left our barracks, and now she's taking a stroll through the Seireitei at night!" She yelled at him, while still shaking him.

 

Shrugging at his lieutenant's words, Shinsui looked at her with a confused look on his face. "So, I take strolls through the Seireitei at night, what's wrong with Kairi taking a stroll at night?" He asked her then, she slapped him across the face again, this time as hard as she could.

 

Letting out another aggravated sigh, Nanao brought her captain's face to hers, until they were touching nose-to-nose. "Listen to you drunken fool, Kairi isn't a captain and in case you forgot they _are_ people after her, or did that slip your impaired mind? So get off your ass and let's go get her before someone else finds her." She yelled at him, before letting him go and walking out of the room, and waiting on her captain.

 

Laying on the floor, Captain Kyoraku blinked a couple of times before his impaired mind finally realized the situation that was going on. Slapping his forehead, Shinsui let out a sigh, and muttered "damn it all" then got up from the floor, and walked out of the room, and headed out his barracks with his lieutenant right beside him, as they went after me...


	14. Chapter Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.
> 
> *Fire Phoenix seven swords is the English translation for Ai's attack.

 

~Somewhere Inside the Seireitei, the Same Night~

 

Letting out a sigh, I lit another cigarette and started heading back to squad eight's barracks. _Why won't Captain Unohana let me see Captain Ukitake? Hell, even Rukia won't let me in, is there something going on that don't about, or is Captain Ukitake so ill, that all of squad thirteen has to be put on lock down._ I thought to myself, as I past squad twelve's barracks, and thought about going in, but I'm pretty sure Captain Mayuri would turn me away, or worse I would become one of his experiments. Shaking those thoughts away, I hurried back to squad eight's barracks, as fast as I could, because I was getting a feeling that something was wrong, and oh man, was my feeling right, because straight ahead of me, was Captain of squad three Gin Ichmaru, and I was out here all alone. Reaching for Heiwa, I almost had gotten her out when Captain Gin flash-stepped his way towards me, and no he was behind me, his hand on top of mine, so I couldn't fully release Heiwa, I tired reaching for Ai, but Gin was to quick and he unsheathed Ai, which was his mistake, because Ai only listens to me, and no one else, and if Ai feels Gin's spiritual pressure on his hilt, well let's just say Captain Gin's about to find out how protective Ai could be.

 

"Be intertwined with mind, body, and spirit release Ai!" I shouted out to my sword, who heard me.

 

Opening his eyes, Ai looked at Gin and let out a growl. "You are not Lady Yuuki, I cannot let you live good-bye imposter." He said to Gin, as he started heating up, "Kasai Fenikkusu Tsu No Ken*!" He shouted out, as he left Gin holding nothing but the hilt of my sword.

 

Letting go of me, Gin tired flash-stepping away but Ai's Kasai Fenikkusu Tsu No Ken, wouldn't stop until the target is injured or dead.

 

"Scatter Senbonzakura." I heard someone say from a few feet away from me, recognizing that voice, I turned my head and saw Captain Byakuya Kuchiki stand before me.

 

Ai's Kasai Fenikkusu Tsu No Ken, was destroyed by Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura, and he returned to Gin.

 

Seeing me, Byakuya walked towards me, and stood beside me. "Explain now, Yuuki, you should know what you _almost_ did is considered treason, why did you attack Captain Gin, if there is a reason, it had better be a good one." Was all he said to me, as we met eyes.

 

Lowering my head in shame, I told Captain Kuchiki that I allowed my zanpakuto to attack Captain Gin in self defense, and that I was sorry, and it wouldn't happen again.

 

Gin ignored the fact that Byakuya was standing right next to me, and smile at me. "I did no such thing Captain Kuchiki, I was just talking to her, and out of the blue she attacked me, but seeing as she is young and naïve, I'll let this slide just this once, and besides, if Head Captain Yamamoto knew this happened he would have no choice to send this young, bright girl to jail, and I don't want that to happen so, let's just let by gones be gones, okay?" He asked me, as he held out his hand for me to shake.

 

Looking at Byakuya, I tired to tell him that what Captain Gin just told him was a lie, be he didn't want to hear any of that, he ordered me to shake Gin's hands, so he could take me to Head Captain Yamamoto's barracks.

 

Begrudgingly, I shook Gin's hand and he bid us a good night and disappeared.

 

Giving me a cold look, Byakuya told me to follow him, and I did, as we walked through the Seireitei, he didn't say one word to me, until he came to stop, turning around, he unsheathed his sword, staring at the shadows, he spoke. "Come out Captain Mayuri." Was all he said, as he put his sword away, and waited on Mayuri to come out.

 

Stepping out of the shadows, Captain Mayuri and his lieutenant Nemu Kurotschi eyed us. "Well, well, well if it isn't Captain Kuchiki, and Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, what a surprise Nemu and I needed to get some fresh air after being stuck in that stuff lab, and what does Nemu see a few feet away from our barracks? Why it's Captain Gin trying to hurt Ms. Yuuki." He said to us, then added to me, " _you_ my dear young lady need to control your spiritual pressure, and your zanpakuto as well, it's a wonder why the entire Soul Society didn't feel it."

 

Eyeing Captain Mayuri and his lieutenant, Captain Kuchiki raised an eyebrow at his words. "I see, so did you to happen to see the entire thing Captain Mayuri?" He asked him.

 

Letting out a scoff, and rolling his eyes, Captain Mayuri walked towards him, and very quietly said to him. "Well of course I did! Captain Unohana didn't order me to keep tabs on Captain Gin and Aizen for nothing, you know?" He answered him, his voice lowered even further into a whisper on that last sentence, so I couldn't hear him.

 

Nodding his head, Byakuya, eyed me for a moment then spoke to Mayuri. "I'll stop by your office later then, have a good night Captain Mayuri." Was all he said to them, before we walked away from them, well almost until Captain Mayuri flash-stepped in front of me, holding out my sword.

 

Looking at me, Mayuri smiled at me. "I believe this belongs to you, had Nemu not seen this when Captain Gin dropped it, you would be in serious trouble, I must say though your zanpakuto is quite impressive-," cutting him off, Byakuya took my sword from his hands and gave it to me. "Thank you Captain Kurotschi, have a good night."

 

Putting my sword back in it's holster, Captain Kuchiki and I set off through the Seireitei once again, this time with no interference from anyone.

 

When we reached Head Captain Yamamoto's place, Byakuya didn't stop, he just kept walking and only stopped when he realized that I wasn't following him, eyeing Head Captain Yamamoto's place, I lowered my head, and felt tears welling up in my eyes, because once the Head Captain knew what I had done, even if it was out of self defense, he and everyone else would be very disappointed in me, and so would the one person that I looked up to, Captain Ukitake, and right then and there I bursted into tears.

 

Flash-stepping towards me, Byakuya laid a hand on my shoulder then pulled me towards him, and allowed me to sob into his uniform. "Yuuki, I know the guilt of your actions has caused you this distress, but you must see through the art of deception or you'll die, do you understand what I'm telling you?" He said to me, as he handed me a handkerchief.

 

Thanking him for the handkerchief, I blew my nose, and looked up at him, meeting his eyes, the coldness that was in them disappeared, and were now replaced with warmth and kindness. "The art of deception?" I asked him, giving him a confused look afterwards. "Wait you lied to me? But why Captain Kuchiki?" I added to him.

 

Shaking his head at my words, Byakuya smiled at me. "The answer is simple Yuuki, I was lying so Captain Gin, would leave you alone, and even though I will have to tell Head Captain Yamamoto about this, he'll turn a blind eye, and let what happened tonight slide just this once, only because he'll know what you did is nothing to kill you for. Now come Yuuki, there's something I want to show you." He said to me, as a Hell Butterfly landed on his shoulder.

 

"Attention all squads and their captains, Hollows are in the Rukongai district, here there immediately, and quickly dispose of them." The Hell Butterfly said, as it repeated it's alert.

 

Tucking Byakuya's handkerchief in a pocket, Byakuya and I met eyes, and we flash-stepped our way to the Rukongai district...


	15. Chapter Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Inside Captain Kuchiki's Room, the Next Morning~

 

Turning over in the bed, I landed on the floor with a "thump" then let out a cussword, before rubbing the back of my head, I blinked a couple of times before looking around and realizing where I was. "Holy shit." I said to myself, as I tired to recall what happened last night, but couldn't. _Oh shit, did Byakuya and -,_ my thoughts were cut off when I heard Renji yelling outside the door.

 

"Captain Kuchiki are you okay in there?" Renji yelled out through the door.

 

Quickly looking down at myself, I let out a gasp when I saw I was only in a bra and panties, scrambling around to find something decent to wear, I saw black and pink kimono laying on a table. Putting it on and tying the obi in the back, I saw a letter and read through it.

 

_Dear Yuuki, good morning as you can see, I am not there to greet you, I had an emergency captains meeting to attend to before you were awake, also we didn't have any sexual relations last night, because I don't believe in pre marital sex, you did a great job last night with the Hollows, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon, hopefully not when I have to save your life again._

_Signed_

_Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of squad_ six

 

 _"_ What- what are you doing here Kairi? Where's Captain Kuchiki, and why aren't you with squad eight, did you get transferred?" He asked me, still shocked to see that I was in his captain's room.

 

Letting out sigh, I explained everything to the very confused lieutenant, as I stepped out of Byakuya's room, and closed his door behind me, then Renji and I talked until I reached the gate of squad six's barracks and bowed to him. "Have a good day lieutenant Abarai." I said to him, as I headed towards squad eight's barracks, where I would meet a very worried Nanao...

 

My ear still hurt from Nanao's lecture, and that was an hour ago, and now here I am wondering through the Seireitei, yet again, at least it was broad daylight this time.

 

Feeling something hitting the top of my head, I looked and saw Captain Aizen's dead body hanging from the wall right next to me, with his sword right in the middle of his chest, letting out a gut wrenching scream, I lowered myself on the ground, and threw up.

 

"Well, well, well I was wondering why Captain Aizen didn't show up this morning for the captain's meeting, and now I know why. Hmm, seems like squad five will need a new Captain, perhaps you could be this deceased man's replacement, Kairi? I mean you and Momo get along quite nicely." He said to me, with a grin on his face, as he drew his sword and walked towards me, "or maybe I should-," but Captain Gin was cut off when lieutenant Isane Kotetsu of the fourth division stopped Captain Gin in his tracks.

 

"Don't take another step closer to her Captain Ichmaru, or I will have to use force against you, as Soul Reapers we _do not_ take the lives of innocent people!" She shouted out to him, as lieutenants from various divisions suddenly appeared, and among them was Captain of the second division Sui-Feng.

 

Looking around, Gin put his sword away, and raised his hands in a sign of surrender then, smiling he flash-stepped his way towards me, picking my head up by the roots of my black hair, he took his sword out, and held it to my neck. _Sorry Captain Aizen, it seems things aren't going to go as planned_. He thought to himself, as he grinned to everyone. "If anyone makes a move, the girl dies." He said as he let out a laugh then proceeded to take me with him, but before he could move any further, he came face-to-face with Yoruichi, who grinned at him.

 

Shaking her head, Yoruichi looked at him and smiled. "Bakudo number one Sai." She said to him, as she watched him drop his sword, and watched as his hands were placed behind his back.

 

Taking this as my chance to escape, I crawled towards Yoruichi, and almost got near her, until Captain Gin grabbed my leg, which meant he broke free of Sai.

 

"You think a weak Bakudo like that is going to stop me Yoruichi Shihoion?" Gin said to her, as he nearly pulled me towards him.

 

"No, but this well, Bakudo number four, Hainawa." A voice from behind Gin said, as he stepped out of the shadows, and revealed himself to be none other then Captain of squad thirteen, Jushiro Ukitake.

 

Turning my head, I smiled at Captain Ukitake, as Gin let go of me.

 

Looking around Gin's smiled turned into a snarl. _Damn it all_! He thought to himself, as he looked at me, and gave me one last smile, before he spoke to me. "I'll be back for you and when I do, you'll be dead like Captain Aizen!" Was all he shouted, as he disappeared.

 

After that, it was chaos, Captain Sui-Feng issued orders to her lieutenant to send out the Stealth Force, and to track Gin down. Meanwhile lieutenant Isane Kotetsu looked over my body, trying to find any injuries, finding none, she disappeared, probably to go find her captain and tell her what happened.

 

Standing up, I eyed Yoruichi before giving her a hug. "Yoruichi, what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be with Kisuke?" I asked her, as I turned my head, and gave Captain Ukitake a smile. "Captain Ukitake, are you feeling better? I was-," my words were cut off when several Hell Butterflies surrounded us.

 

"Attention all captains, you are to attend a captain's meeting now, with the exception of Captain Retsu Unohana, and bring Kairi Jinjou Yuuki with you!" Was all the message said, before it repeated itself.

 

Eyeing Yoruichi Captain Ukitake took me out of her arms and told her to follow us, as we took off towards Head Captain Yamamoto's place, catching up along the way...


	16. Chapter Fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Gin's P.O.V.

 

~Inside Central Forty-Six, Later On That Day~

 

Letting out a whistle, as I walked through all the dead bodies, I shook my head. "You know you've made quiet the mess Captain Aizen." I said to him, as I turned my head towards the entrance doors of the Central Forty-Six headquarters.

 

Letting out a chuckle, Captain Aizen walked towards me, pushing his glasses up, he smiled at me. "on the contrary Captain Gin, Captain Kaname Tosen made this mess, and now your going to clean it up as punishment for speeding up our plans, you idiot." He said to me.

 

Raising an eyebrow at him, I let out an aggravated sigh. "She's been asking for it since she's arrived here, everyone thinks _Kairi_ has the potential to be a captain, that little _pest_ has nothing without Jushiro or even Byakuya stepping in and protecting her, I bet she couldn't hold her own if I took her one-on-one." I said to him, grinning afterwards.

 

Pulling out his sword, and aiming it at my neck, Aizen gave me a cold look. "You _had_ your chance Gin, and you _failed_ , now you have to leave Kairi alone, she'll come to me very shortly, seeing as she's all ready seen my Kyoka Suigetsu's ability, she's all ready under my control so, now we wait here in the shadows until the time comes, and when the time comes, she'll come to us, and for right now that's all you need to know Captain Gin, have fun cleaning up Tosen's mess." Was all Aizen said to me, before walking towards another door, placing his hand on the door knob, he added to me, "oh and Gin, don't under estimate Ms. Yuuki, _clearly_ she's not as helpless as you think, with or without her protectors." He added out, as he opened the door and disappeared into the room, the door shutting behind him.

 

Letting out a snarl, I started cleaning up Tosen's mess. _Damn you Captain Aizen, who do any of any of you think this one little girl is so damn_ _special?_ I thought to myself, as I kicked one of the bodies, and picking it up, I started dragging it out of this room and into another...


	17. Chapter Sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Inside Head Captain Yamamoto's Meeting Room, That Same Day~

 

Standing beside Yoruichi, Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia, we all silently watched the captain's meeting begin.

 

"Today captain Aizen Sosuke was killed, by who, I'm not sure, but, I'm sure once captain Unohana returns, we will know who killed him, and today we've learned that captain Gin Ichimaru is now a _traitor_ to the Soul Society, captain Sui-Feng's stealth force is all ready searching the entire Seireitei, and she'll let me know when they find him." After he spoke, he eyed captain's Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kurotschi, and Byakuya, and then, spoke to the four of them. "You four have been assigned to protect Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, along with captain Unohana, you _will_ protect her, no matter the costs, is that understood?"

 

All four of the captains turned their heads and looked at their commander. "Yes head captain Yamamoto, sir!" They all said to him in unison.

 

Turning his head in my direction, head captain Yamamoto opened his eyes and told me to step into the middle of the room, and I did as he told me to. "Ms. Yuuki, from now on you will not leave squad thirteen's barracks, without a captain or a lieutenant by your side, is that understood?" He asked me, shaking my head "yes" he continued on, "I still believe you have a few classes to attend to, is that correct?" He asked me.

 

I shook my head "yes" and then spoke to him. "But head captain Yamamoto, is this all really necessary?" I asked him.

 

Eyeing me, all the captains stared at me then, they all shouted in unison. "Yes!"

 

Cringing a little because they all shouted at me at once, I let out a sigh, and looked at the head captain, and waited on him to speak. "Ms. Yuuki, I see where you're coming from but-," he was interrupted when the doors to the meeting room were suddenly opened, and captain Unohana walked in, the doors closing behind her.

 

"Sorry for the interruption sir, I'm still reviewing captain Aizen's body, and I just thought I'd stay here awhile, as you were head captain." She said to him, as she stood behind me, and placed her hands on my shoulders.

 

Clearing his throat, Yamamoto looked at me. "Ms. Yuuki, if you value your life, and anyone else's you'll do as I order, is that understood? Please refrain from anymore questions until this meeting is over with now, since you only have a few more classes to attend to, I'll have you placed in advance classes instead, and at the rate you're going, you'll graduate in a few weeks, more or less, I still want captain Kuchiki and yourself to continue meeting weekly, with an escort of course. Other then that your life here will be as normal as possible. You may go back to your place Ms. Yuuki." Was all Yamamoto said to me.

 

Letting go of my shoulders, captain Unohana stepped to the side, and let me pass.

 

Taking my place next to Yoruichi, I let out another sigh.

 

Stepping out of his place, captain Kuchiki looked at the head captain. "Sir, when will the wedding take place?" He asked him.

 

Eyeing him, Yamamoto let out a sigh and then spoke. "in two months captain Kuchiki." He answered him, the tone in his voice was slightly bored as he spoke.

 

Nodding his head, Byakuya told him "thank you", and stepped back in his place.

 

After that, I lost interest in the meeting, mostly because it seemed to drag on and on and on, and because this meeting was boring...


	18. Chapter Seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~ After the Captain's Meeting, Inside Squad Thirteen's Barracks, Inside Kairi's Room, Later on That Day~

 

I was about to take a shower, when I noticed an envelope on my desk, in captain Aizen's handwriting. Opening it, a sliver necklace fell out once I unfolded the letter, I held onto the silver necklace, and read the letter.

 

_Dear Ms. Yuuki,_

_I'm sorry I cannot give you anymore advice because, my time as a captain is up, please take this necklace as a parting gift, and think of me when you wear it._

_Signed,_

_Captain Sosuke Aizen of the Fifth Division_

 

Was all the letter said, as I put the letter back down on the table and went over to my drawer, and got some clothes out to change into, after I got done with my shower, hoping that captain Aizen's dried blood would come out of my hair and my body.

 

~A Few Hours Later, Inside the Central Forty-Six Headquarters~

 

I had no idea why my feet brought me here but, they did, and noticed right away that the central forty-six was quiet, a little to quiet. I sensed something wasn't right here so, I pulled out Heiwa, and that's when I felt two spiritual pressures, and one of those belonged to a man that was _suppose to be_ dead.

 

Before I could turn around, I came face-to-face with captain Gin, who smirked at me, and pulled out his own weapon, chuckling afterwards, he spoke to me. "I don't care how _talented_ everyone thinks you are Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, in my opinion, you're not even _worth_ the rank of a lieutenant, I think that hollow should've killed you all those years ago alongside your parents, in fact, it should've killed you had former captain Urahara not stepped in and taken it out but, because he did, you're still _alive_. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to finish the job, and this time no one is going to step in and stop me, now do you have any last words before I kill you?" Gin asked me, as he approached me, and took my sword right out of my hands, and then threw it far away from my reach, as I backed myself up into a desk, I was so screwed right now, my only option was to reach for Ai, and even then I wouldn't be able to stand a chance, I was going to die right here and right now.

 

 _Be confident Kairi, believe in yourself._ I heard Ai echo in my head then, added. _Heiwa and I won't be useful to you, if you don't believe in yourself, if you trust us like we trust you then, all you have to do is say our names and release us. Heiwa and I will die for you Kairi, remember it's our job to protect you, let us fight._ Was all Ai said to me.

 

Taking in Ai's words, I grabbed the hilt of my sword and stared at Gin, whose sword was pointed at my throat. "I have last words to say captain Gin. I release Ai and Heiwa." Was all I said as I watched both Ai and Heiwa's souls come out from their swords, and they both stared at Gin with grins on their faces but, before anyone could make a move Gin was brought to his knees.

 

Staring straight a head of me, Gin's lip curled up. "Damn you!" He shouted out to the shadows, as he tried to escape from whatever was holding him down but, he couldn't. "I wish all of you would _stop_ jumping in and saving her, she's not _worth_ it!"

 

"You're right Gin, she may be not worth it but, Ms. Yuuki is a part of a bigger picture, and that's why I can't let you harm her." I heard a voice say from behind me.

 

Hearing _his_ voice come from behind me, my eyes widened and I slowly turned my head around, and came face-to-face with captain Aizen. _No, this can't be, captain Aizen's suppose to be dead!_ I thought to myself, as I felt silent tears fall down my face when we met eyes.

 

Walking towards me, captain Aizen brought a hand to my face, and he brushed the tears away that were still falling down my face. "I can't stand to see you cry Ms. Yuuki, you're to beautiful to cry." He said softly to me, as I didn't say anything back, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was so shocked and grateful that captain Aizen was alive, that I just wanted to stand there with my arms around his waist all night but, then the images of Byakuya and myself flooded into my mind, and I unwrapped my arms from around his waist and took a step back then, lowered my head in shame, I had almost forgotten that I was about to become a married woman, and a married woman shouldn't have romantic feelings for another man, especially one whose suppose to be dead.

 

"I'm sorry captain Aizen, that was very inappropriate of me, I won't do it again in fact, I should be going, I'm not even sure why I'm here in the first place." I said quietly to him, as I turned my back on him and Gin, and started to head out of the central forty-six but, Aizen flash-stepped in front of me.

 

Placing both hands on my shoulders, captain Aizen smirked at me. "I'm sorry Ms. Yuuki, I can't let you leave, now that you know I'm alive. I'm sorry but you must sleep now, _tanma otoshi_." Was the last thing I heard before I was forced to go to sleep...


	19. Chapter Eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Jushiro's P.O.V.

 

~Inside Squad Thirteen's Barracks, Inside Captain Ukitake's Room, the Next Night~

 

I eyed captain's Unohana, Kyoraku, and Kurotschi as I let out a sigh. "It seems Jinjou is missing, and as of right now her whereabouts are unknown, which could only mean that captain Gin has her and is keeping here somewhere in the Soul Society with him." I said to them, meeting their eyes as I spoke to them.

 

Letting out a scoff, Shinsui eyed me. "While it's true Kairi's missing, and captain Gin is still on the run, and even though don't see eye-to-eye-," Shinsui was cut off by captain Kurotschi, who at this point had all ready lost his patience with the captain squad eight, had reached his boiling point with him.

 

"Get to the point all ready captain Kyoraku, some of us don't have all damn night." He snapped at him.

 

Rolling his eyes at Mayuri's words, Shinsui let out a sigh. "Why are you always so impatience Mayuri? I was going to suggest sending out Kenpachi Zakuri, I mean after all aren't he and Kairi friends? Besides, this would give the captain and his squad a chance to-," Shinsui was cut off by all of us telling no.

 

Letting out another sigh, Shinsui remained quiet for a little while, while the rest of us sat around and figured out how we could find Jinjou without alerting the head captain, knowing that if Yamamoto found about this, all of our heads would be on a platter.

 

That was until the four of us sensed both Jinjou and another captain's presence.

 

Turning his head towards the window, Shinsui eyed his lieutenant. "So Nanao, who is it, friend or foe?" He asked her, as we each stood up and waited on squad eight's lieutenant to speak.

 

Pushing her glasses up Nanao let out a gasp and quickly said, "it's captain Tosen of squad nine, and he's with his lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi, they have Kairi and their headed this way." Was all she said as she left her captain's side and rushing towards captain Tosen and his lieutenant.

 

Eyeing each other, we all rushed downstairs to greet both the captain and his lieutenant, and Kairi, none of us expecting to see the captain of squad nine in such bad shape that it looked he was barely alive.

 

"It was captain Gin Ichimaru of squad three, he was the one who attacked me, captain Unohana, I was on my way back to my barracks when I sensed Ms. Yuuki's spiritual pressure, it was faint but, she was alive, had it known it was a trap, I would've-," but Tosen was cut off when he started coughing up blood.

 

Laying her hands on the deepest wound on Tosen's body, captain Unohana smiled at him. "Don't speak captain Tosen, you're still losing a lot of blood, I'll find out what happened from your lieutenant but, for now you should just rest." Was all she said to him, as she started healing the more critical wounds first then, moved onto the less major ones afterwards. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead an hour later, Unohana eyed Tosen for a moment before sweeping her eyes over to Tosen's lieutenant, and motioning for him to step outside, and he did. Giving the captain of squad nine one last look over, just to make sure that she did everything that she could, she stepped outside where the others were waiting on her.

 

Once Retsu Unohana stepped outside the doors of the make shift hospital room in squad thirteen's barracks, she let out a sigh before looking at everyone.

 

"Is captain Tosen going to make it captain Unohana?" Were the first words out of lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi's mouth.

 

Giving Hisagi a smile, Retsu nodded her head "yes" to him before her eyes moved up the stairs. "I'm sorry lieutenant Hisagi, your captain isn't a major concern to me right now, with a few days of rest he'll be fine, he just doesn't need to move around a whole lot. Has Ms. Yuuki awoken yet?" She asked me.

 

I frowned at her question about Jinjou, as my eyes drifted up the stairs as well. "No captain Unohana, Jinjou hasn't awoken yet, your lieutenant said that she's okay both physically and mentally but, emotionally, her brain has shutdown, she said that Jinjou is in some sort of coma, and she's not sure when she'll wake up." I confessed to her.

 

Shaking her head at my words, she let out a sigh. "And is captain Kuchiki still up there with her?" She asked me, the tone in her voice was only slightly worried.

 

Meeting the captain of the fourth division's eyes, my frowned deepened at her question. "No, captain Kuchiki hasn't left her side even when your lieutenant ordered him to leave, I'm afraid he won't leave her side until she has awoken from her coma, if she ever wakes up, that is." Was all I said, as I started to leave the hallway that we were all standing in, until Shinsui grabbed me by the arm, causing me to look at him.

 

Lifting his straw hat up, he smiled at me. "Look Jushiro, don't even think about it, we both know what you're about to do, and as your friend and equal, I can't let you do this, at least alone anyways." He chuckled to me, as we both walked out of the hallway together, and headed out of squad thirteen's barracks well, until my damn lieutenant stopped us.

 

Pulling out her sword, Nanao eyed the two of us. "I'm sorry captain, I can't you or captain Ukitake go through with whatever it is you two are planning to do." She said to us.

 

Letting out a sigh, Shinsui smiled at his lieutenant. "Oh Nanao, I have no idea what you're talking about." He said to her.

 

Gripping the hilt of her sword tighter, Nano shot a cold look at her captain. "I'm sorry captain but, I still can't let you leave, if you leave these barracks, I will have to knock some sense into you both using force if I have to! Captain Kyoraku, I know you and captain Ukitake both want to capture Gin Ichimaru and possibly kill him, as a means to end Ms. Yuuki's suffering but, I don't think that's going to work." She said to us before continuing on, "captain Kyoraku, I think Ms. Yuuki fell into that coma for a reason, and even though I'm unsure why she has fallen into a coma, I believe that this wasn't captain Gin who played a part in this, I believe it was by captain Tosen's hands that she fell into this coma." She confessed to us.

Shinsui and I eyed each for a moment, after my lieutenant made her confession. "Nanao my dear, why would you say that?"

 

Lowering her sword, and her head, Nanao let out a sigh. "Because captain Tosen was the one who found her so, it's quite possible that Tosen was the one to put her in a coma."

 

Letting out a sigh, I pressed my fingers against my forehead. "Lieutenant Nanao, if what you're saying is true then, how in the world could captain Tosen have gotten those injuries, which according to captain Unohana, he had some serious injuries, and physically, I don't think that Tosen could do that to himself." I said to her, trying not to laugh at Nanao's far out in left flied idea.

 

Shaking his head at Nanao's theory, Shinsui let out a laugh. "Nanao, do you have any idea about what you just said? It doesn't make any sense, we just heard Tosen say that Gin left all those wounds on him so, I would rule out your little theory, you know what, let's just go back to the barracks and sit down, and have some sake, okay?"

 

Putting her sword away, Nanao pushed her glasses up again, and shot a glare at her captain's words. "Sorry captain Kyoraku, you know that I don't drink while I'm on duty but, a cup of tea would be would be great though." She said, as she met her captain's eyes, only to see that neither of us were there. "Damn it captain Kyoraku! I should've never put my sword away, oh great, I guess I'm going to have chase you two idiots down now." She muttered to herself, as she flash-stepped her way after the both of us...


	20. Chapter Nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Byakuya's P.O.V.

 

~Inside Squad Thirteen's Barracks, a Month Later~

 

It's been a month and Kairi still hasn't woken up, if she doesn't wake within a few hours, captain Ukitake will have no choice but to move her to captain Unohana's barracks until she wakes up. _We've tried everything to wake you up Kairi, and we've been unsuccessful in every attempt, and as much as we tried to hide your situation from the head captain, he found out, and he is quite upset with this set back, as we all are. Kairi if you would just wake up, I would do anything you ask, anything at all, even if it goes against my grain, I will see to it that whatever you want, you'll get, just please wake up, I need you, even if I don't vocalize it to anyone, I do care about you, and I only want what is best for you. So do us a favor and wake up!_ I thought to myself, as my eyes moved to Kairi's swords and both her zanpakuto appeared before us.

 

Brushing his long red hair out of his face, Ai and I met eyes, his light blue ones meeting my black ones and we both looked at each other for a very long time before I finally spoke to him. "Ai, there has been no update on Lady Yuuki, expect that if she doesn't wake up soon, she'll be moved to the medical division within a few hours, captain Retsu Unohana has made your master her number one priority, and she'll be in the best capable hands that there are in the entire Soul Society. Other than that, that is all the news I have for you two." I said coldly to him.

 

Ai frowned at my words, and moved towards Kairi's bed, placing his hands on top of hers, he lowered his head, as he looked over his master's sleeping form. "Contrary to what everyone in the Soul Society believes, our Lady Yuuki _will_ wake up, right now she is fighting a battle that no one knows about, her will to survive, had I protected her more, she would be awake but, thanks to captain Aizen's spell, she is still sleeping." He said coldly to me, as he leaned over and placed a small kiss on Kairi's cheek. "Without you Lady Yuuki, Heiwa and I are free zanpakuto without no meaning or a purpose, or a lady to guide us." Ai said softly to her, as he let go of her hands, and moved back to where he originally was standing, and just as both Ai and Heiwa were about to go back to their swords, head captain Yamamoto appeared before us, cursing in my head that I didn't sense his presence earlier.

 

Looking at Ai for a moment then, he looked at Kairi's sleeping from before addressing to everyone in the room. "Zanpakuto, why are you just confessing this to us? Captain Sosuke Aizen is dead, there is no chance that he could possibly be alive." The head captain said to Ai.

 

Turning around at Yamamoto's words, Ai frowned at him. "That is a lie head captain Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, right before Lady Yuuki summoned me back into my sword, I saw both captain Sosuke Aizen, and his partner captain Gin Ichimaru together. I swear head captain Yamamoto, that captain Aizen _is_ alive, and that it was him that put Lady Yuuki in this state that she is now, if you think I'm lying then you may break my sword." He said coldly to him, as he grabbed his sword and placed it in both of his hands, waiting on the head captain to decide his fate.

 

Hearing his words, Heiwa let out a gasp, and tried to place a hand on his shoulder but, Ai shot her a look that said 'stay out of this'. "Ai you idiot, if you let the head captain destroy you then Lady Yuuki will be -," Ai cut her off.

 

"Shut. Up. Heiwa, I know what will happen to Lady Yuuki if I'm no longer her zanpakuto but, she'll have you in the end, and as long as she has you then, that's all that matters. Now head captain Yamamoto, do you _still_ think I'm lying?" He asked him, as Isane Kotetsu stood in the doorway, quietly watching the scene before her before she spoke. "Ai is telling the truth head captain Yamamoto both captain Unohana and myself went tried his hardest to make the body look like him, it wasn't his body, it was someone else's, captain Aizen is still alive-," Isane was cut off by the head captain when he banged his cane on the ground.

 

"Enough lieutenant Kotetsu! I've heard all that I needed to her, zanpakuto put your sword away, I believe both you and lieutenant Kotetsu, I've had my own suspicions for quite some time now about Sosuke Aizen's death as well, and you two just confirmed what I feared, but this recent development does not leave this room, is that understood?" He asked everyone.

 

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and the room fell silent once again until I felt my beloved squeeze my hand, letting out a soft gasp, everyone's turned towards Kairi.

 

 _Open your eyes Kairi, or at least say something!_ I shouted in my head, as I gave her a light squeeze in return.

 

Blinking a few times, I watched as Kairi turned her head, and she looked at me, our eyes meeting for the first time in a month. "Captain Kuchiki, will you tell captain Unohana that I'm fine and that I said thank you for all of the medical care that I've received." Were the first words out of her mouth, as she looked away from me and turned her attention towards to everyone else in the room. "I'm sorry to ask this from all of you but, will you all leave, and bring captain Ukitake here please, I'm afraid that I don't have the energy to entertain all of you right now."

 

Nodding their heads, head captain Yamamoto and lieutenant Kotetsu left the room, and Kairi's zanpakuto returned to their swords, leaving just Kairi and I alone for a little while before captain Ukitake arrived, and stayed with her until night fell, and despite Kairi's request that I go back to my own barracks, I stayed with her until she woke up the next morning…


	21. Chapter Twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~A Week Later, Somewhere Inside the Seireitei~

 

I eyed Byakuya as he kept a rather firm grip on my arm. "You know captain Kuchiki, I'm fine and I'm well. So well, that I can walk on my own so, if you could please just let go of my arm, I would really appreciate that." I said innocently to him.

 

Byakuya just looked at me and frowned at my request. "Are you going to run if I let you go Ms. Yuuki." He asked me.

 

Letting out a scoff, I just looked at him with a blank expression on my face. _As if! Gezz Byakuya, even if I decided to run, where the hell would I go? It's not like I'm in any shape to run right now, I could flash step a couple of times but, that's it. It's amazing how I'm being treated right now, I'm not some little kid! I'm about to graduate in a few days, and we're about to be married in a few weeks_ -, I lost my train of thought when I saw captain Zakuri and his lieutenant headed our way.

 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Byakuya let go of my arm when I didn't respond to him, and seeing that Kenpachi Zakuri a captain of the thirteen court guard squad was headed our way with his lieutenant, he decided against his better judgement to let go of me, just in case Yachiru saw, and decided to go tell all the other lieutenants that the captain of squad six could actually show affection towards another person. "Don't go too far Yuuki." He whispered into my ear, as both Byakuya and captain Zakuri came to a stop.

 

Looking down, Kenpachi gave me a grin, as he held out his hand for me to take. "Hey kid, glad to see you're doing better, got any big plans for today?" He asked me as we shook hands, completely ignoring the fact that Byakuya was standing right there next to me.

 

Giving me a smile in return, I was about to tell him 'no' but Byakuya opened his mouth and spoke for me. "Actually she does captain Zakuri now, if you two don't mind, Ms. Yuuki and I have to get going." He said coldly to him.

 

Rolling his eyes at Byakuya's words, he let out a scoff. "Hey Byakuya, does it look like I was talking to you, your name wouldn't happen to be Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, now would it? I haven't been around for a while but, last I checked Byakuya Kuchiki was the captain of squad six, or have I been away that long, that the captain of squad six changed his name and became a girl?" He growled out to him.

 

Letting out a laugh, I shook at Kenpachi's words. "Kenpachi don't go and pick a fight with Byakuya, he's been a bit crabby lately because Renji won't leave him alone with all the paperwork that he's missed." I lied to him, as I walked towards him and gave him a hug, which normally if it was someone else, he would've kicked them all the way to the outskirts of the Soul Society but, because it was me, his body posture relaxed.

 

Shooting Kenpachi a glare for his insult against him, he let out a scoff and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't lying when I said we had things to do, come Ms. Yuuki, it's time to go." He said coldly to us.

 

Frowning at Byakuya's words, I let out a small sigh, and gave both Kenpachi and Yachiru a smile, I was about to walk off in Byakuya's direction but, Kenpachi stopped me by laying one of his massive hands on my small shoulders. "Hey kid, Yachiru has something to ask you before you take off with mister pompous asshole over there." He said to me.

 

Nodding my head, I looked up at Yachiru and smiled at her, as she handed me an invitation with the words 'lieutenants only' written on it. "Oh Yachiru, thank you but, what's this for? I'm not a lieutenant hell, I'm not even a seated officer yet, Yachiru thank you but-," Yachiru cut me off with a wave of her hand.

 

"It's from lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of the tenth division, she said that you've been through a lot lately, and she's having a party for all the high ranking women, as a sort of event for all of us to get together and hang out for a few hours, and besides she misses you, talk it over with captain Ukitake first though. Well it seems like Kenny and I should go, see you tonight at the party Kairi, bye!" Yachiru said to me, as they ran off, to who knows where.

 

Looking down at the invitation, I smiled a little, as I slipped the card in a side pocket of my robe, and walked back towards where Byakuya, was waiting on me.

 

"So Kairi, what did you want to ask me?" He asked me, once we were in his office, alone.

 

Biting my lip, I looked him dead in the eyes. "Captain Kuchiki would it be okay if I returned back to the World of the Living, for at least a day or two, I miss Kisuke and Yoruichi, can I please go back and see them, please?" I pleaded with him, hoping he would say yes.

 

Meeting my eyes, Byakuya thought over my request and it took him a while for him to answer but, when he did, I was shocked. "Yes, you may go back to the world of the living but, I think I should go with you, just in case something happens." He said to me.

 

 _Are you friggin' kidding me? I was really hoping to get away from him for at least two days but, I guess not. Oh well at least he and captain Ukitake said yes, I wonder if I could get Rangiku or some of the other female lieutenants to come with us, I know Byakuya cares about me but, ever since I had that coma, he hasn't really left my side, and even though I won't admit it out loud, I think we're spending to much time together, and I'm pretty sure that he's overstayed his welcome at captain Ukitake's barracks, even though he is a very understanding person, I'm pretty sure he's had enough of my fiancée hanging around._ I thought to myself, as I gave him another smile, and even though I was all ready pushing my luck, I just figured why not push it even more. "I'm sorry Byakuya but, I just thought maybe I could go without you, and maybe have Renji go with me instead? If that isn't to much to ask from you." I said to him.

 

Letting out a sigh, he folded his hands in his lap, and looking at me before he spoke to me. "Hmm, I thought about that as well, and perhaps I shouldn't go, I have to much work to do, and I'm pretty sure I'll be needed here so, I'll send Renji with you in my place, and at least two lieutenants along with you as well, just as a precaution but, when do you think you'll be leaving?" He asked me.

 

Keeping a straight face, I told him I wanted to leave possibly by tomorrow morning at the latest, and he agreed to that as well but, I could only stay in the World of the Living for two days, no questions asked, and I agreed to his terms, after that was settled it was quiet between the two of us until Shuhei Hisagi came to pick me up and escort me back to squad thirteen's barracks for a few hours, and then after getting captain Ukitake's permission both Rukia and I left the barracks, and went to join the other female lieutenants at a bar in the Rukongai district, and on boy was I in for surprise when I got there…


	22. Chapter Twenty One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Gin's P.O.V.

 

~Somewhere in the Rukongai District, That Same Night~

 

"So the little _brat_ has finally woken up, wasn't she suppose to be in that coma for another month captain Aizen?" I asked him, as we watched both Rukia and Kairi enter a bar.

 

Sending me a glare for my comment about Kairi, captain Aizen faced me and pushed his glasses up. "Watch your tone Gin, I really don't appreciate Ms. Yuuki being called a brat so, if you're going to bad mouth her, do it around Tosen but, not while you're in my presence, do. You. Understand. Me Gin?" He said, slightly aggravated to me.

 

Rolling my eyes at Aizen's words, I repeated my question to him again.

 

Smirking after I repeated my question, Aizen turned his back on me, and walked towards the entrance of the bar, and I followed his lead. "Yes Gin, that was suppose to be the original plan but, with Inemuri, it all depends on how strong the target's willpower is, and for the first two weeks Ms. Yuuki's subconscious didn't fight me in fact, it allowed me to get a really good look of how her mind works but, as the weeks went on, something in Ms. Yuuki finally had enough, and it could have been her desire to wake up from her month long sleep, or it could've been that _Byakuya Kuchiki_ finally managed to reach out to her, who knows, her waking up from that coma gave me enough time to plant what I needed to plant inside of her head, and that's all that matters as of right now. Now go back and relay this message to Tosen, oh and Gin, don't even think about opening it, or you may wind up somewhere very unfortunate." Captain Aizen said to me, as he handed me an envelope, and I took it and disposed of it in my robes then asked captain Aizen one last question.

 

"If you don't mind me asking captain Aizen, exactly what are you going to do while I'm gone?" I asked him out of curiosity.

 

 

Turning his hazel eyes on me, Aizen gave me a cold smile. "Why, I'm going to go watch over Ms. Yuuki and make sure she gets home safety before I go back to Hueco Mundo, I believe it's time the hollows and I have a discussion on who is the real ruler of their realm, I'll see you there Gin." Was all Aizen said to me, as he walked into the bar and disappeared in the crowd of incoming and outgoing patrons of the bar.

 

Letting out a sigh, I flash-stepped my way to captain Tosen's room, not knowing as soon as I left this district, both captain Aizen and I would be coughing up blood because, we were both using to much spiritual energy trying to conceal ourselves from everyone, and it's left both Aizen and myself in very weaken states, and if everything goes according to his plan, neither one of us will have to hide for very much longer…


	23. Chapter Twenty Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Ai's and Jushiro's P.O.V.S

 

~Inside Kairi's Room, Inside Squad Thirteen's Barracks, That Same Night~

 

I watched as Rukia Kuchiki put Lady Yuuki to bed before I fully physically manifested, and sniffing the air around me, I almost choked on the scent I smelt on both Lady Yuuki and Heiwa's clothes, letting out a groan, I eyed Heiwa's sleeping form. _Heiwa you idiot! You got Lady Yuuki drunk and off of sake no less! Ugh, if only Lady Yuuki had allowed me to join her and Heiwa then this situation wouldn't have happened in the first place, god Heiwa, don't you remember that we have to leave for the world of the living in the morning!_ I shouted in my head, as I quietly left both Lady Yuuki and Heiwa in Lady Yuuki's bedroom, closing the door quietly behind me, I went off in search of captain Ukitake…

 

~Captain Ukitake's P.O.V~

 

~Early the Next Morning~

 

I thought I was all alone when I took a seat next to the koi pond, and was about to make contact with my zanpakuto, Sogyo no Kotomori well, that was until I felt one of Jinjou's zanpakuto's take a seat next to me. Putting Sogyo no Kotomori away, I gave Ai a smile. "Well good morning Ai, I'm very surprised to see you up this early, is everything all right?" I asked him.

 

Ai smiled back at me and spoke to me. "Captain Jushiro Ukitake, I'm afraid Lady Yuuki was drunk last night when she got home, both her and her other zanpakuto Heiwa reeked of sake, and I have a very uncomfortable suspicion that it was Heiwa that somehow managed to get Lady Yuuki drunk, and seeing as Lady Yuuki will be leaving for the world of the living in a few hours, the last thing that I want Kisuke Urahara to see is his adopted daughter hungover all because Heiwa figured it would be okay if she let her mistress have a taste of alcohol, what was Heiwa thinking Lady Yuuki's only seventeen-," I cut the concerned Ai off with a wave of my hand.

 

Giving Ai a smile, I put my zanpakuto away and looked at Jinjou's zanpakuto with a hint of worry in my eyes. "I can clearly see why you and Jinjou get along, like Jinjou you both have a strong desire to protect each other and other people rather it be friend or foe, you and Jinjou are the perfect example of a true partnership between a zanpakuto and its master, I'm not sure how Jinjou's other partner Heiwa fits into the picture but, I'm sure there's a reason for why Heiwa was given to her master, I just figured it out yet." I confessed to him, knowing I was going off the topic at hand but, I just felt the need to compliment Jinjou's loyal zanpakuto, even if he doesn't still trust any of us. "Sorry to change the subject on you Ai but, I may I ask you a question?"

 

Cocking his head sideways, Ai frowned a little at my compliment on both his master and himself, he seemed unsure on how to handle a compliment from someone other then his master but nevertheless, he spoke to me. "Yes what is it captain Jushiro Ukitake?" He asked me, still unsure of where this conversation was going.

 

"Every zanpakuto has a purpose, a reason for coming into existence, do you know what yours is?" I asked him, trying to keep my question as simple as possible because I wasn't quite sure how much he understood because, quite frankly Jinjou's zanpakuto's were still a mystery to us.

 

Opening his mouth to speak, he closed it before thinking long and hard on how to answer my question. "I guess you could say my purpose- my reason- for coming into existence, is to protect Lady Yuuki but, why would you a captain of thirteen court guard squads, ask me a lowly zanpakuto such a question like that?" He asked me, as he lifted his head up and his body posture stiffed for a moment before relaxing for a moment then he spoke again. "I'm sorry to go off subject here captain Jushiro Ukitake but, could you please go back to my original question, how am I going to exactly hide the fact that Lady Yuuki and my other half are hungover, and hiding it from Kisuke Urahara of all people? I'm not sure how to deal with a situation like this because this is the first time that I've dealt with something like this, I mean Lady Yuuki being hungover. Unfortunately, this _isn't_ the first time that Heiwa's been drunk, the last time she decided to drink was when Lady Yuuki started high school in the world of the living, and for about four days Heiwa was useless when Lady Yuuki needed her. I don't think Heiwa realizes what an issue this is, just in case we have to go fight a hollow or even a captain of the thirteen court guard squads." Ai said to me, his facial expressions kept changing from worried to unsure after he finished speaking to me, adding. "Please captain Jushiro Ukitake, if you could figure out a solution to this problem, I would be very grateful." Lowering his head as a sign of thanks for whatever answer I could give him.

 

I was just about to tell him my solution to this problem when low and behold my friend and also a regular consumer of sake showed up and stood across from us. "Well hello Shinsui, I could really use your assistance right now, if you wouldn't mind." I said to him, a little embarrassed about asking for his help on a subject that I really didn't know that much about.

 

Flashing Ai and myself a smile, Shinsui tipped his straw hat at us. "Well, you've come to the right person, and it just happens that my lovely Nanao all ready told me what happened last night, I would highly advise that you have someone make a pot of green tea right away and also leave a umeboshi pickled plum out, and have Kairi suck on it for an hour hopefully, by then her hangover should be at least a one, is that the answer to your question Jushiro?" Shinsui asked me with a grin on his face after he spoke.

 

Letting out twin sighs, Ai and I both stood up and headed back towards the barracks well, expect for Ai, who thanked us both for our help, and promised he would talk to Heiwa alone.

 

Turning his head Shinsui motioned for his lieutenant to join us on our walk back to my barracks, and as we were walking back, Nanao kept mumbling under her breath on how inappropriate it was for a captain to be giving his lieutenant pet names. Needless to say, our trip back to my barracks was a rather enjoyable one, even if Nanao wouldn't admit it openly to her captain or even to herself, I knew there was something going on between the two of them, and if you didn't know these two well enough to know them then, you probably wouldn't have guessed it…


	24. Chapter Twenty Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~A Few Hours Later, Outside Squad Thirteen's Barracks~

 

Giving captain Ukitake a weak smile, I managed to gulp down some water to get rid of the nasty after taste that the umeboshi pickled plum left. "I promise I won't drink again captain Ukitake well, at least until I'm of age anyways." I said to him, as we both left the kitchen together and headed towards squad eight's barracks, making small talk along the way until we reached the barracks, and I was surprised to see who all was waiting on me.

 

Spotting lieutenants Shuhei Hisagi, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto and Izuru Kira, I was about to ask what they were all doing here but, captain Ukitake laid a hand on my shoulder, and stopped me from going any further.

 

Turning my head, I was about to ask why he stopped me when I saw both head captain Yamamoto and captain Kyoraku getting into what looked like a heated argument.

 

"Sorry Jinjou, it looks like you won't be going to the world of the living after all, at least not today anyways." Captain Ukitake said sheepishly to me, as he let go of my shoulder and took my hand, adding, "come on Jinjou let's go back to the barracks-," but Jushiro cut himself off when he saw that I wasn't there, turning around, he saw that I was running straight into the crossfire between the head captain and captain Kyoraku. "Damn it Jinjou." He whispered out to himself, as he eyed his lieutenant and motioned for her to stop me but, it was to late.

 

Sensing that I was coming towards them, head captain Yamamoto turned his head and opened his eyes, and gave me a look that stopped me in my tracks. "Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, are you the one who requested an unauthorized visit to the world of the living?" The head captain asked me, and just by looking at his face, I knew I did something wrong, but what did I do?

 

Gulping down the last of my happiness, I lowered my head, in order to avoid looking into Yamamoto's rage filled eyes, I spoke to him. "Yes head captain Yamamoto, I requested a visit to the world of the living but, what do you mean by unauthorized, sir?" I asked him, a little confused by his question.

 

"What the head captain means Ms. Yuuki, is that while you asked your guardian for permission to go to the world of the living, you _did not_ ask either or I or the head captain for permission, which means that this visit to the world of the living, is therefore unauthorized, and also your request has been denied maybe, next time you'll ask us _before_ you ask your guardian." The head captain's lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe answered me in an uncaring tone before adding to me, "now this also a punishable crime but seeing as you _clearly_ did not know, you'll be given a lesser sentence then your guardian and his friend are going to be receiving, I think spending a little time in a cell for a week, would do you some good, and give you time to reflect on what you did. Sui Feng, take Kairi Jinjou Yuuki away, and make sure that her zanpakuto are separated away from her, that is all." Was all the head captain's lieutenant said to me, before dismissing me from his sight, and I was dragged away to who-knows-where, not even pleading for anyone to stop this because maybe the head captain's lieutenant was right, and I probably did deserve this, I've been skating on thin ice ever since I arrived here so, maybe this would help me not be so reckless, or maybe this wouldn't, right now all I want is just to serve my time and reflect on this…


	25. Chapter Twenty Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Inside a Detainment Cell, Somewhere in the Soul Society, the Next Night~

 

Eyeing both of my zanpakuto, I let out a sigh, and laid back down on the bunk, thinking to myself, _it's a good thing I graduated from the academy when I did because, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to be in captain Ukitake's squad, I hope whatever punishment the captains face, isn't as harsh as mine is, at least all I have to look forward to is the wedding between captain Kuchiki and myself well, if Byakuya will still take me as wife, considering my situation right now, I highly doubt the head of the Kuchiki clan wants a trouble maker for a wife._ As I turned my head, and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep well, until I felt a familiar spiritual pressure, letting out a groan, it was captain Gin. What could _he_ possibly want with me? Unless he came all this way to ridicule and lecture me or perhaps kill me? It didn't matter what he wanted, Gin Ichimaru was the last person I wanted to see right now.

 

Hearing Gin's footsteps stop at my cell, I swear I could hear him laughing in my head from all the way over here, oh how much I detested this man, and I knew from our last few encounters, he despised me even more then I did him so, our relationship of mutual hatred towards one another was perfect. "Well, how the little _brat_ has fallen? So how do you prefer your living situation now? I think this fits you perfectly." He taunted me, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, holding them up, he rocked them back and forth, and grinned at me then added, "if I didn't have my orders, I would just stand here and make you _beg_ to be released but, since we only have a few hours, I'll just unlock your cell door, and we'll be on our way." Was all he said to me, as he unlocked my cell door and waited on me to come out, and I did, not prepared for what was next.

 

In one quick movement, I was on my knees, hunched over and gasping for air, looking up at Gin with wide eyes, I slowly got up but was knocked back down, this time I landed on my back a few feet away from the only entrance and exit out of these detainment cells.

 

Walking towards me, Gin looked down and still grinning, he leaned down and pulled me up by the roots of my hair, leaning down in my ear, he whispered into it. "You look so much better on the floor you _worthless_ excuse for a Soul Reaper, now be a good girl and don't tell captain Aizen, and perhaps when I bring you back here you'll still have all your limbs attached, now off we go." Was all Gin said to me, as he forced me to stand up, and we flash-stepped to captain Aizen's location…

 

Taking a quick look around the room, I felt captain Aizen's spiritual pressure, and seeing a figure in the only bed in the room, I walked over to it, and gently pulling the blanket aside, I didn't need to look at the person's face to know, that I was brought here to heal captain Aizen, and that's what I did, and even though the captain didn't have any external injuries, his internal injuries were a different matter, and I was surprised that he made it this long, in the condition that he was in.

 

Feeling his hand on my shoulder, I looked over at him, as sweat fell down my face. "I'm sorry captain Aizen, now is not a good time for conversation, I need to concrete on healing your internal injuries, and I'm sure that your aware, that there is a difference between internal and external injuries, and I'm sorry but, your injuries are going to take a while seeing as their all internal." I said to him, as I looked away from him, and continuing concerting on healing his injuries, if what Gin said was right then, I didn't have the luxury to relax and converse with the captain right now, and even though my medical abilities weren't on par with captain Unohana or her lieutenant, I was pretty sure I could heal captain Aizen back to almost normal within the time frame given to me. "Please captain Aizen try not to move around to much, or I'm afraid something may go wrong." Was all I said to him, as I let the gentle flow of my medical healing abilities flow faster into captain Aizen's injuries, and little-by-little they started healing.

 

Turning his head, captain Aizen looked at his cohort. "Leave. Us. Gin, that's an order." Was all he said to him, as he watched him leave the room before he turned his attention to me. "Ms. Yuuki you're doing a great job but, you can relax now that captain Gin is gone, I was expecting you to take a few hours but, at the rate you're going, it should only take two hours." He said to me, as he laid a hand on my shoulder, and watched me work.

 

Not stopping for a moment to take in captain Aizen's compliment, I spoke to him. "Thank you sir but, your compliment doesn't affect me, I was sent here to heal you, and that's what I'm here to do." Was all I said to him, as the time passed by, and before I knew it, it was midnight, and it seemed my job was almost done.

 

Healing the last of captain Aizen's injuries, I stood up and fell backwards, and before I could hit the floor, I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. "Damn it, I'm sorry captain Aizen, I didn't realize healing you would consume almost all of my spiritual pressure." I said weakly to him, knowing I would only have a minute or two before I pasted out.

 

Seeing a smile on his face, Aizen pulled out a cloth hanker chief from his robes and wiped the sweat off of me. "It's all right Ms. Yuuki, you did a wonderful job, I don't know how I'll repay you but for now you must sleep, good night and take care Ms. Yuuki, I'll see you soon." He said to me, as he disposed of the hanker chief, and I felt something on the top of my forehead, Aizen just kissed the top of my forehead.

 

"I'm sorry captain Aizen, I'm sorry we couldn't have a conversation." Was all I managed to say before I passed out.

 

Holding me close to his chest, Aizen smiled again, as he set me down on his bed, and looked at me one more time before setting up a barrier around us, and lowering his spiritual pressure so he could wander around the Soul Society undetected, picking me up once again, he flash-stepped his way back to where I was being detained, setting me in the cot, he brushed some of my hair away from my face, and walked out of the detainment cell then, closing the cell door behind him, he looked over my body, and said softly, "thank you Ms. Yuuki, and now because of you, I'm at full strength once again, and very soon the Soul Society will fall to it's knees." Was all he said, as he pulled out an envelope, and slipped it in between my cell bars, and watched it fly away onto my cot before he left. _I'll see you very soon Ms. Yuuki, and when we meet again, you'll have some choices to make. Needless to say, I won't be leaving for Hueco Mundo without you regardless, if it's of your own free will or not, your to interesting to be left in the Soul Society surrounded by lairs and cowards, who don't have your best interest at heart._ Were his final thoughts, as he met up with Gin and Tosen, at their final hiding spot, the central forty-six's public housing…


	26. Chapter Twenty Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kisuke's P.O.V.

 

~In the World of the Living, Inside Kisuke's Shop, Two Days Later~

 

I eyed Byakuya after he finished speaking. "This is not good, not good at all, thanks for the heads up Byakuya, of course I still don't understand why you're here in the first place but, that's a minor question compared to what you've just confessed to us." I said coldly to him.

 

Turning his back on me Byakuya walked towards the Senkaimon, stopping only a foot away from it's entrance, he turned his head and we locked eyes. "The head captain is still going through with our marriage even after she's been released from there. Tell Yoruichi and Tessai their more then welcome to come, as long as they conduct themselves _properly_." Were Byakuya's last words to me, as he entered the Senkaimon and headed back to the Soul Society.

 

Letting out a sigh, I headed back upstairs to tell both Yoruichi and Tessai the _wonderful_ news about my daughter, and recent imprisonment. Yep, this was going to be a _lovely_ discussion between the three of us.

 

Throwing a table across the room, and watching it smash to pieces, Yoruichi crossed her arms over her chest and let out an aggravated sigh. "I have to say as disappointed as I am with the way things are going in the Soul Society, I am absolutely livid with the head captain right now, I don't give a _damn_ what his excuse is, what Kairi did was a _simple mistake_ , she didn't know that she also had to have permission from the head captain as well. So, as punishment for her _simple_ mistake, they're going to move her to the senzakyu for the next three days, and then release her for her marriage to captain Kuchiki, the old man's done a lot of things recently that I've disagreed with but, this takes the whole damn cake, and I bet whatever old man Yamamoto's lieutenant said to Kairi was just a lie, knowing that both Jushiro and Shinsui were his students, I bet Yamamoto put them under house arrest, the old geezer." Yoruichi said coldly to us, as she went to pick up another table so, she could take her anger out on it, Tessai stopped her. "Tessai, let. Go of the damn table, or I'll throw _you_ against the damn wall." She said coldly to him.

 

Letting out a sigh, Tessai put his hand on Yoruichi's shoulder. "I'm sorry about this Yoruichi but, I simply cannot let you destroy the shop any further, Bakudo number forty-four sekisho." Tessai as a barrier formed around Yoruichi, who started screaming obscenities at him once the barrier was complete. "Until you calm down, you're not getting out of there." He added to her, as he shook his head at his friend's behavior.

 

Smiling at Yoruichi's frustration, I took my hat off and took a seat in a chair, and eyed Tessai. "So, what are your thoughts on this Tessai?" I asked him, as I let out a yawn.

 

Frowning at my question, Tessai eyed the still enraged flash master before speaking. "I think this is very unfortunate for poor Yuuki, and it's a little harsh for such a _petty_ mistake but, perhaps head captain Yamamoto has his reasons although, I'm not sure what they could be. Do you have a plan yet Kisuke?" He asked me, as we both ignored Yoruichi, who now turned to whining to be let out, pathetic, even for Yoruichi.

 

Smirking at Tessai's words, I spoke. "I'm thinking of one right now but, don't you think it's a bit odd for even the head captain to do something like this? Granted, my dear Yuuki has always been a little reckless surely Yamamoto either must be protecting her from something or from someone, or he really has had enough of Yuuki's behavior but, I highly doubt my second choice, I know Yuuki can be a handful but, even when she acts reckless, she apologizes for it afterwards now, unless Yuuki has murdered someone, which I also highly doubt because that's not in her nature she's also not that type of person, I think the only choice I have left, is head captain Yamamoto is protecting her from someone, and could this possible someone be Aizen or another captain like Aizen? That is quite possible, I believe head captain Yamamoto is protecting her from captain Gin Ichimaru, and even though I've told her over and over to stay away from him, he probably sought her out, and provoked her in some way, and either Gin is seeking her out for an unknown reason, or Aizen is not dead, and Gin is being his lapdog and toying with her until she breaks, I still think that the head captain has his reasons for protecting her, and the three of us know and so does the head captain, it still doesn't make any sense why Gin or Aizen would be after her-," I cut myself off, and stared at both Yoruichi and Tessai. "Close the shop Tessai, we have to go to the Soul Society right away and stop this wedding." Was all I said as I got out of my chair, and headed downstairs, and started the preparations on opening an Senkaimon. _Damn you Sosuke Aizen, damn you!_ I thought to myself, as I started prepping the Senkaimon…


	27. Chapter Twenty Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Somewhere in the Seireitei, Two Days Earlier~

 

Walking along the Seireitei with hands bound in front of me, I looked around at everything, I was trying to enjoy my last moments of being able to breath in fresh air before I reached Sokyoku Hill, where I would remain imprisoned for the next three days until my marriage with captain Kuchiki.

 

When we were almost there, I felt captain Aizen's and captain Gin's spiritual pressure from the shadows, and even though I was barely able to feel it, I turned my head and looked in the direction of where captain Aizen's spiritual pressure was coming from, and gave him a weak smile, before returning to normal composure so my escorts wouldn't notice that something was going on.

 

I came to a sudden stop when I saw most of the thirteen court guard squad captains and their lieutenants were waiting next to the tower, that would become my temporary home for the next three days and nights.

 

Approaching the tower, I felt a hand on my shoulder from one of my escorts, telling me to stop, apparently several of the captains wanted to have one last look at me before I was imprisoned then, afterwards I would no longer be an unmarried girl, and my last name wouldn't be Yuuki, it would be Kuchiki. Looking at the captains one last time, I met their eyes and every one of them had the same look, it was sadness. "I'm sorry for failing all of you, especially you captain Ukitake, I've proven to you, that I'm not capable of being in your squad." I said quietly to them, as I slowly passed them until we came to another sudden stop, looking up, I saw captain Unohana blocking the last few steps towards the tower.

 

"Out of the way captain Unohana, we're not allowed to stop walking until after the prisoner is in the Senaikyu, those orders are from the head captain himself, now please move captain." One of my escorts said to her.

 

Brushing off my escorts words, captain Unohana smiled expect this wasn't one of her kind and warm smiles, that I had to come know, this smile had a hidden agenda behind it. "I know what the head captain said, I was there, and quite frankly, I don't give a damn, as the captain of squad for, it is my duty to make sure that this _prisoner_ is okay, physically, mentally, and emotionally, and from the looks of it Ms. Kairi Jinjou Yuuki is _not_ okay." She said directly to my escorts.

 

All of my escorts looked away from captain Unohana then glanced at me for a moment, and then looked back at the captain of squad four, and just shrugged off her words, and we kept walking until I heard a scream from behind me.

 

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that one of my escorts had fallen down.

 

"I'm going to repeat what I just said earlier gentlemen, my duty is to make sure that this _prisoner_ is okay, and from the looks of it, Ms. Yuuki is _not_ okay. So are you going to step out of my way, and let me look over this girl, or am I going to have to resort to violence?" She asked them, and this time when we met eyes, not only could I feel captain Unohana's spiritual pressure rising up, I could see the sadness that was on her face, was now replaced with anger.

 

The escorts turned and looked at captain Unohana, and let out a sigh. "And we just told _you_ captain Unohana, that it is _our_ duty to make sure that this prisoner is inside the Senaikyu, and until then she is _our_ responsibly, after that you can do whatever needs to be done, to make sure that this prisoner is perfectly fine by your standards." Was all the man said, as he and the others started quickening up their pace until I was in the Senaikyu.

 

Releasing me from my bonds, my escorts put a red collar around my neck, and they exited the Senaikyu, and the door was closed behind them, all I could hear was their screams, and then it became silent once again.

 

Taking a seat at the nearest window, I let out a sigh, and heard the only door in and out of this tower close, I turned my head, and saw captain Unohana walking towards me, noticing that she took her captain's uniform off. "Captain Unohana, there's no need to heal me, I'm fine-," but she cut me off with a single look, and didn't say a word, as she pulled me into a hug.

 

"I know you're fine Yuuki but, seeing as you haven't been fed properly, I need to give you this, it's small bag of food pills so, you can keep your strength up, I can't have a former student of mine looking like a skeleton on her wedding day, now can I?" She whispered to me, as she let me go, and handing me a small bag of food pills which I took, before she laid her hand on my shoulders, she gave me her usual warm and kind smile before saying her words to me. "I'm afraid you won't be having any human contact for the next three days but, I assure you once you're released from here, you'll be welcomed back whole-heartily, good-bye for now Ms. Yuuki." Was all captain Unohana said to me before I was left alone in the tower for a while, not expecting my next visitor…


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Inside the Senzaikyu, Later on That Night~

 

Hearing the door open and close, I ignored it, figuring it was one of the guards coming to make sure that I was still alive but, when I turned my head, and sensed _his_ spiritual pressure, I started walking slowly down the stairs, and towards the door, only to be stopped when I felt his hand on my waist, my late night visitor was captain Aizen.

 

"Good evening Ms. Yuuki." He said softly to me, as he eyed the red collar around my neck, and shook his head before letting go of my waist, and meeting my eyes. Placing a hand on my shoulder, Aizen gave me a warm smile, and wrapped his other arm around my waist, and then pulled me into a tight embrace. "I can't believe the head captain forced you to wear this, only _real_ criminals that are about to be executed should be wearing this, and you Ms. Yuuki, aren't by any means, a criminal. I get it, the head captain wanted to teach you a lesson but-," Aizen cut himself off when he looked down at my face, his usual easy-going and relaxed composure became tense and angry.

 

Folding my hands together, I just looked at him. For a moment before speaking to him. "I'm sorry captain Aizen but, I've all ready surrendered to my fate, after I get released in two days, I've all ready decided to destroy my zanpakuto and submit to the life of a house wife, I figured it would be in best interest to give up on my dream of becoming a Soul Reaper, and being a part of squad thirteen, if this is what everyone, including my future husband wants then, I'll just enjoy my life here with my head down, and fade into the background until everyone forgets that I once _tried_ to become a Soul Reaper, and because of my actions, I was imprisoned and-," Aizen cut me off with a finger to my lips, and a cold look in his eyes, as he let go of me, and took a seat on the stairs, shaking his head over and over again.

 

Feeling a little freaked out over Aizen's drastic changed in personality, I sat next to him, and folded my hands in my lap. "Captain Aizen, did I do something wrong? Captain why am I seeing a different side of you, this isn't like you-," I cut myself off when Aizen placed a hand on top of mine, and stared at me.

 

"Ms. Yuuki you have no idea how much it angers and saddens to hear you talk like this, I can't believe you would give up everything over this, don't you feel the _least_ bit angry over what the Soul Society and head captain Yamamoto have done to you? I know if I were in your position, I would be mad as hell, and I would want to go after those who wronged me, even if I meant I would die in the process of achieving my goal." He confessed to me, as we met eyes.

 

Forcing myself to look away from his hazel eyes, I thought about what he said before I spoke to him. "Actually captain, I disagree with you, I wouldn't want revenge on those who have wronged me, I would pity them because two wrong don't make it right besides, revenge isn't my thing, even after this is all over, I may no longer want the title of Soul Reaper but, there's other things I can do, you said so yourself that I'm a good healer, and maybe with a little more training, I could hone in on my Kadio, and then maybe I might be a little on par with captain Unohana and her lieutenant but, this is the future we're talking about, and the future always changes rather it be for the best or even the worst." I said to him, as met each other's eyes once again.

 

Giving me a nod of approval, Aizen patted my hand. "That is true Ms. Yuuki, the fourth division is always looking for new recruits." He said to me, as he let go of my hand, standing up, he held out his hand and I took it, as we traveled down the stairs together until Aizen started heading for the door, and that's when I stopped following him.

 

 

For a moment I almost forgot I was in the tower until I realized that if I stepped within a foot of the entrance way of this tower, I would receive the shock of my life. "Thank you and good-night captain Aizen." I said quietly to him, as I turned my back on him, and headed back up the stairs, until I felt Aizen's hand on my shoulder, turning around I gave him a smile.

 

"I almost forgot to ask you Ms. Yuuki, it's more of a request then a question but, I would like to know if you would like to accompany captain Gin, myself and one other person, on a trip after your wedding, let's just say captain Gin and I would like to give you a wedding gift, and seeing as Gin and myself can't travel very well within the Soul Society, we both thought, we'd take you somewhere that's away from the Soul Society, just for a few weeks or so before you have to return to your new life with captain Kuchiki." He said to me, giving me another smile after he spoke.

 

Cocking my head to the side, I thought about his request for a minute or two before I answered him. "Well, I was hoping Byakuya and I could go the world of the living for our honeymoon but, I guess even after the wedding is over, he'll be busy with his paperwork, and clan duties, that he'll probably be to busy to notice that I'm gone so, may I ask where is it you'll be taking me?" I asked him, as I took a seat on the stairs once again.

 

Giving me another smiled, he placed his hands in his pockets before answering me. "It's a surprise Ms. Yuuki but, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it, it'll be like nothing you've never seen before. Good-night Ms. Yuuki, I'll see you very soon." Was all captain Aizen said to me as he left the tower.

 

Thinking about captain Aizen's request as I headed up to the top stairs, I laid down on the floor, and fell asleep because that's all I could pretty much do in a depressing place like this…


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Aizen's P.O.V.

 

~Inside the Central Forty-Six Public Housing, That Same Night~

 

Taking a flight of stairs down to the underground basement, I opened the door, and saw both Gin and Tosen eyeing Kairi's zanpakuto, Ai.

 

"You know you should return Ms. Yuuki's zanpakuto back to where he was originally. Once we leave for Hueco Mundo you may play with Ai some more but, first I have a few questions for Ai." I said coldly to them, smirking when I felt Ai waking up.

 

Still in his sword form, Ai opened his light blue eyes, and when he saw me, his eyes turned a shade darker. "If you want me to physically manifest Sosuke, I'm sorry you'll have to rot in hell first, it's been a while since you and I have laid eyes on one another but, trust when I say this Sosuke Aizen, if you think I'm going to tell you where Heiwa is, you'll have to break this sword in two, oh and don't think that your Kyoka Suigetsu's ability is going to any effect on me like, it did Kairi because, I'm a zanpakuto-," I cut Ai off, as I squeezed his hilt, and he let out a low growl.

 

Brushing some of my brown hair back, I took off my glasses and looked into Ai's eyes. "I can see your loyalty to both your master and your other half runs very deep in your veins but, let me let you in on a little secret _zanpakuto_ , in a matter of days, the three of you _will_ belong to me once again, and your master will finally be where she's always belonged, by my side at Hueco Mundo, while you and your other half will soon become a fragment of Ms. Yuuki's mind, and after a while you'll both forgotten, just like your old friends have, I'm pretty sure you'll remember them very soon, have a good-night Ai, I'll be seeing you again, oh and tell Heiwa that her creator said hello." I said to Ms. Yuuki's zanpakuto, as I left the room and closed the door behind me.

 

"You bastard Sosuke Aizen! You'll never find Heiwa, and you're fool if you think Lady Yuuki will ever really love you once your zanpakuto's abilities start to fade once, she sees your true colors, she'll leave you, and when she does, I'll kill you! You bastard!" I heard Ai shout at the top of his lungs.

 

Putting my glasses back on, I smirked at my former experiment's words, and headed towards an empty room, I opened the door, and took off my captain's uniform before laying down in the bed, and let my thoughts wander off until I finally gave into the urge to sleep…


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kisuke's and Byakuya's P.O.V's

 

~Outside of the Kuchiki's Manor, Two Days Later~

 

I let out a groan as Yoruichi fixed my tie, and did a double check on my hair, just to make sure that every strand of hair on my head was combed back.

 

"You're good to go Kisuke." She said to me, as she pulled out a black boutonniere, and placed it in the front pocket of my suit, before giving me a smile, and kissed my cheek, and then held out her arm for me to take, and I did, begrudgingly.

 

Letting out another groan, I eyed Yoruichi and then I spoke to her. "How come I have to dress up, and you two don't this is so unfair." I whined out to her, and then added, "we're not even inside yet and I'm all ready hot."

 

Jabbing me in the ribs Yoruichi gave me a glare, and whispered to me. "It's because _your_ Kairi's adopted father, and you're also going to be the one who gives her away to Byakuya, and besides dumbass you're _not_ the only one whose dressed up, Rukia did to, and so did Momo because, she's the ring bearer. So suck it up Kisuke, and enjoy yourself, I heard there's an after party after the wedding that Rukia is throwing for Byakuya and Kairi, and guess what, there's going to be plenty of sake."

 

Rolling my eyes, I looked around the manor's walls, and saw that Sui-Feng had brought everyone in her squad to guard the Kuchiki manor while the wedding between my daughter and my future son-in-law took place. I eyed Tessai, as he walked beside us. "Are you holding onto my Benihime for me, and as well as holding onto Yoruichi's anken's?" I whispered to him.

 

Tessai just gave me a nod when I asked him if he was holding onto Benihime, and then gave me a frown after I asked him about holding onto Yoruichi's anken's.

 

Smirking, Yoruichi lifted up her coat and revealed where her anken where. "I don't give a damn about the rules Kisuke besides, I left my zanpakuto back home, and it's not like we all know that the head captain uses his cane to walk with. If I get caught, they'll just have to throw me out of the building, it's no big deal." She said to us, as we entered the manor, and Tessai separated from us, possibly to find a seat in the back while Yoruichi and I headed towards the room where Kairi was in until a figure stopped us.

 

"Well, well, well if isn't the _former_ captain of my squad." Captain Mayuri Kurotshi of the twelfth division stepped out of the shadows, and gave us his usual creepy smile, as he walked towards us, and in one quick movement, he handed me Heiwa. "It's been safe in my hands for the past six days, just as you requested, and it's very tragic that you wouldn't let me do just a _tiny_ bit of research on Ms. Yuuki's zanpakuto, do you know how hard it's been having to restrain myself from _not_ conducting any research on her zanpakuto, I'm a scientist, don't you know doing research and conducting experiments is my job-," I cut Mayuri off with a wave of my hand.

 

Laughing a little to loudly, I wiped a fake tear off of my cheek, and quickly put Heiwa underneath my suit, and moved it around to a more comfortable spot on my body. "Oh you're so kind captain Mayuri, of course I'll go drinking with you afterwards." I nearly shouted but as I slipped him some more money, and whispered him a "thank you", Yoruichi and I continued to make our way to Kairi's room, which wasn't that hard to find, considering you could hear her laughing down the hallway.

 

I stared at Yoruichi, and we both smiled until captain Zakuri was thrown out of the room, and sent flying backwards at the wall that was across from the room that Kairi was in.

 

Getting back up, and shaking the dust off of him, Kenpachi smirked, and popped his neck a couple of times before going back into the room, and letting out a chuckle. "Hey kid, I don't give a damn if you're getting married to a _Kuchiki_ and sure as hell don't give a rats ass if you're in a dress, I want to fight you damn it! Right here and right now!" We heard him shout out.

 

Letting out twin sighs, Yoruichi and I kept walking down the hallway until we reached the room that Kairi was in, and we both stood in the doorway, watching Kenpachi and who I could only guess was my Yuuki, arguing. "Should we stop them?" I asked Yoruichi, who just shrugged her shoulders, and told me not to interfere with them.

 

Sticking her small finger right into Kenpachi's face, Kairi grinned at him. "I all ready told you brute, that I'm going to get married, how about we wait until the wedding is over, and if Rukia comes back in here, and she sees that my dress is messed up because the captain of squad elven couldn't wait to get in a fight with her future sister-in-law, she'll kill you, now for the last friggin' time captain Zakuri, please leave before Rukia comes back you dumbass!" Kairi shouted at him, as she waved her finger at him while she spoke to him.

 

"Excuse me Kisuke Urahara and Ms. Yoruichi, it seems captain Zakuri's presence has clearly upset Ms. Yuuki, please step out of my way, while I drag the captain back to the chapel, where he should've been this entire time." We heard captain Unohana say softly to us, as we moved out of the way, and watched her take Kenpachi's by his ear, and dragged him out of the room, and back into the chapel, as we entered the room.

 

"Well, well, well if it isn't my little Yuuki all grown up." I teased her, as she turned around, and fixed her hair, she smiled at both of us, and then walked towards us, and hugged us both.

 

"I'm so glad you're here Kisuke, I figured I was going to have walk down the aisle all by myself." She said softly to me, as she gave both of us, a peck on the cheek, and let us go then, folded her hands across her stomach.

 

Feeling Yoruichi gave me a peck on the cheek, she told us that she would be in the chapel waiting on us, and closed the door behind her.

 

Looking at me, Yuuki managed to give me a small smile before she held out her arm, and I took it, as I opened the door, and we walked down the hallway. "You know Kisuke, this means that I'm not your little girl anymore." She said to me, as we slowly walked down the hallway.

 

I turned my head and looked down at my daughter, and I realized that my Yuuki was right, and even if she wasn't my biological daughter, it sure felt like it was for the last nine years, Yuuki was my whole world, and within a few minutes she would be someone else's whole world, and I would be a bachelor again, I wouldn't hear her footsteps running down the hallway in the mornings, I also wouldn't hear her and Tessai laughing or arguing over something petty, nor would I get to teach her anything else well because, my Yuuki all ready has learned everything from me well, at least she'll have another teacher her things, things that I didn't have time to teach her. Right now in front of my face, my Yuuki wasn't a little girl anymore, and she was going to be a woman, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

 

Letting out a sigh, we stopped at the chapel doors, and we met eyes, and then I spoke to my daughter one last time before I gave her away to a good man. "Just to let you know, you'll always be my Yuuki, no matter what, and just because you're going to be married in a few minutes, don't forget to come by the world of the living, and tell your old man hello, I love you Yuuki, my daughter." I confessed to her, as the doors opened and we both walked down the aisle together until I had to do the hardest thing that I've ever done in my life, giving my daughter away to another man, and even though Byakuya Kuchiki was a good man, and a perfect fit for my Yuuki, I just hoped the captain of the sixth division, realized that he could be cut down in an instant if anything happened to my Yuuki, and even though my daughter was about to become his wife, that still didn't mean that my Yuuki wouldn't need her father, and when I gave her away and stood to the side and watched my little girl cast her eyes on another man…

 

~End of Kisuke's P.O.V~

 

~Byakuya's P.O.V~

 

Taking Kairi's hands in mine, I stared at her through her veil and listened as the wedding ceremony official explained to everyone why they were here, and as the official turned to me, he nodded his head and asked me to recite my vows.

 

Clearing my throat, I stared back at my soon-to-be bride, and let out a deep breath. "Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, I know our marriage is a little stranger but, it's a custom for the noble families, and ever since I laid my eyes on you, I couldn't look away, and even if this wasn't an arranged marriage, I would still marry you because, I am deeply in love with you, and you've stolen my heart, and I always be forever grateful that you accepted my hand in marriage because, if you hadn't, I would've stolen you away from whoever you were going to marry. So, I Byakuya Kuchiki will promise to love and care for you the best that I can, and if I fail to do so then, I'll let your father have my head. Even through thick and thin, I will always remain loyal to you." I vowed to her, as I exhaled a breath and inhaled one, and I listened to her vows.

 

"Now does anyone have any objects or reasons as to why these two people should not be married?" The official said, adding, "does anyone object to this marriage of these two souls?" He asked again, and before he could speak again, there was a knock on the chapel doors, and when they opened Momo Hinamori's body was thrown across the room, and was laying almost at our feet, not moving.

 

Turning my head to see who committed this act of treason, I came face-to-face with both captain Gin and captain Aizen who smirked at us.

 

Stepping forward both captain's chuckled and eyed us. "We object." They both said, and they pulled out their swords, and before I could blink, Gin had his sword pointed at my neck, and Aizen had his sword pointed at Kairi's neck.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to disappoint you but this marriage is a lie. Now how about we have the head captain tell us the truth, oh and Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai you should voice your truths to, I mean after all wasn't you three who were _ordered_ by the head captain himself, to _murder_ both of Ms. Yuuki's parents?" Aizen said out to everyone, as he gave Kisuke a cold stare, and a grin broke out in his face, and that's when all hell broke loose…


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Inside the Chapel, at the Kuchiki Manor, the Same Day~

 

Standing up, head captain Yamamoto, banged his cane on the ground, causing Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai to cease their attack on the three uninvited guests.

 

Turning his head and looking up at Aizen, the two men stared at each other for a moment before the head captain addressed the three intruders. "Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen, if you want to tell Ms. Yuuki the truth right here in this sacred place then, you'll have to kill us but, when you kill us let it not be on sacred ground, come Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoion and Tessai Tsukabishi, and Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, we will go to Sokyoku Hill, where you three will be arrested for treason, and executed on the spot." He said to them, as he turned his head and eyes the other captains and their lieutenants, and added to them. "Do not try and follow us, or you will be killed, this is not your battle to interfere, as head captain of the thirteen court guard squads, _I_ will deal with these traitors _myself_ , that's an order!" He shouted out to them, opening his eyes when he saw all the captains and their lieutenants standing up, their weapons at their sides in defiance of their leader's order.

 

Turning his head to the side, Renji put his sword over his shoulder casually. "Sorry head captain, but does it _look_ like we're going to sit here and let you die? This matter isn't just about _you_ four, it's about all of us, we all promised as Soul Reapers to protect the lives of the innocent, and where from I stand, Kairi is an innocent life so, this doesn't affect you four, it affects us all!" He shouted out to Yamamoto, as he looked at the three traitors standing in the doorway, he shook his head at them, and added to them, "and as for you three, you no longer have the right to be call captains, you lost those titles the moment you decided to betray the Soul Society!" He yelled out to them, trying to resist the urge not to call out for his zanpakuto.

 

Wrapping an arm around my waist, Byakuya held me close, and nodded his head at his lieutenants' words, as he pulled out his sword, and looked down at me. "See through the art of deception Yuuki, these three men are no longer holding the rank of captain anymore, they're not worthy of that title, and when I told you that I would protect you, I meant it, and I will with my dying breath, not because I'm about to become your husband but, because I am the captain of squad six, and both as a captain and a Soul Reaper, it is my duty to protect innocent lives, and you're no exception to that rule, now enough talk, let's go." Byakuya ordered out to everyone, as he sensed a massive spiritual pressure, and a moment later, he heard several roars, there were hollows in the Soul Society.

 

Letting out an evil laugh, Aizen shook his head. "You're all fools for thinking that little Ms. Yuuki is an _innocent_ life because she's not in fact, ever since she's been here, I've had poor _little_ _innocent_ Yuuki under my thumb this entire time, only _none_ of you suspected it, not even once, you honestly _think_ that Yuuki fell into that coma by accident? Oh no, that was _my_ doing, as well with a little help from Tosen of course, and as for the entire reason that Ms. Yuuki was brought here, that was my doing as well, I wanted to see, and know everything about her, and a have. You see, _everything_ right from the beginning was _my_ doing, even the vote on what division Kairi Jinjou Yuuki was going to be in." He confessed to everyone, as he held his hand out, and stared at me, an evil smile on his face, as he ordered me to come, and I did. Resisting every step of the way, and even used Bakudo on anyone who got in my way, until I reached Aizen's warm embrace with tears falling down my face, as I held onto Aizen's hand. "Any last words Yuuki before we depart to Sokyoku Hill?" He asked me.

 

Taking the veil off, I looked at everyone. "Please if you really do _want_ to protect me then, you _shouldn't_ interfere at Sokyoku Hill, I _need_ to learn the truth about my parent's deaths, please just stay here where it's safe-," but I was cut off with a slap to the face, by the one person I least expected it to be, captain Retsu Unohana.

 

Giving me a cold look, and a cold smile, Unohana ignored everyone's gasps. "Kairi Jinjou Yuuki, don't take us for fools, it is _every_ members duty of the thirteen court guard squads to protect the innocent, rather or not that person has any control over their actions at this moment in time, I _did not_ train you personally just so you could _give up_ on everything, I trained you so you could protect others and yourself without depending on anyone so, do not stand there and tell us what the _hell_ to do, you have your own battle to fight, and we have ours. So concrete on your own battle, and let us take care of the rest." She said coldly to me, as she blocked Gin's attack on her, and gave him the same cold look that she gave me. "I've had it with you Gin Ichimaru you've been a thorn in my side ever since Ms. Yuuki's arrival, I look forward to destroying you once and for all now, you four get the _hell_ out of this holy ground before blood starts to spill." Was all she said to us, as she eyed her lieutenant. "Insane, send out a hell butterfly, and tell everyone else to get rid of those hollows, the captains and lieutenants that are present here are going to be very busy." She added to her, as she and everyone else flash-stepped their way to Sokyoku Hill.

 

~At Sokyoku Hill~

 

A smirk appeared on Aizen's face, as the captains and their lieutenants showed up, staring down at the head captain, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai, he let out a laugh, _Surely these four aren't going to dare to attack me? It wouldn't bother me if they told me what I all ready know about the death of Yuuki's parents._ Turning his head to the side, he looked at me, and brushed away some of the tears that were falling down my face before, returning his attention that made my life into one big lie. _But Yuuki on the other hand, I'm quite sure if those four don't confess soon, Yuuki will be heart-broken and angry with them, which is exactly what I want to feel then, this might be the final gentle push that she needs in order for her to be in my corner, and finally realize that these people aren't the same people she thought she knew._ He thought to himself, as he put a hand on my shoulder, and eyed the four people that I thought I knew. "I believe Ms. Yuuki has some questions that she wanted answered, and now that we're far away from the chapel, she _deserves_ to have her questions answered don't you think, she's earned that much?" He asked out to the four of them, not even giving the other captains or their lieutenants a second glance, when he could give a damn about them, there were all just pests that were getting in his way, and he was sick of it all.

 

Giving Aizen a glare, Yoruichi spat on the ground at Aizen's words. "Yeah, then why the _hell_ is Kairi not asking them, I didn't realize that you were her father all of sudden, oh wait you're not! Kisuke is and always will be!" She shouted at him, her hands curled up into my fists, as she fought the urge not to flash-step her way up the pillar, and kick Aizen's ass.

 

Shaking his words at Yoruichi's words, he let out a sigh. "Fine, I'm not the girl's father but, unlike you four, I haven't hidden _anything_ from her, and right now is the time- the only time- that she'll able to ask any questions about her forgotten past without fear that she'll get in trouble for it. Now give Ms. Yuuki some answers or she'll be leaving without knowing-," Aizen was cut off when I touched his hand that was resting on my shoulder.

 

Looking up at him, I gave him a smile. "In all honesty captain Aizen, I can barely remember what happened to them after all, I was only eight, maybe it's better if I don't know what happened to them, I mean they were killed by a hollow weren't they? I know you want me to know the truth but maybe it's better if this all stays where it needs to stay, buried in the past. Right now, I'm a little shaken up but, I'm okay for now, let's just go, I'm sure-," but I was cut off when Aizen grabbed me by my shoulders, and tried to slap me but, Tessai stopped him.

 

Pushing his glasses up, Tessai stared at Aizen. "Kisuke, Yoruichi and myself were all Soul Reapers back in the day, and so were your parents, as a matter fact, your mother was a captain of a squad, and your father was the lieutenant squad thirteen, Jushiro, Shinsui, Kisuke, Yoruichi and myself were all good friends until they were sent out on a mission in the world of the living one day, and they came back but, your parents weren't the same, and a few months later your mother was pregnant with you, only to find out that she and your father were being investigated by the head captain himself. You see, the head captain had his doubts about sending them to the world of the living, and his doubts were right when he sentenced your mother and father back into the world of the living seven years later. Our orders were to kill the three of you but, before we could a hollow showed up and killed your parents, and the three of us took one look at you, and we three realized at that moment, even though we would be disobeying a direct order from the head captain, in a way we weren't, we were Soul Reapers, and as Soul Reapers we aren't allowed to take the lives of innocent people, and even though the three of us were exiled because we failed to kill your parents but, because we didn't kill you, we still able to keep our abilities, and that Ms. Yuuki is the truth." Was all Tessai said to me before turning his head, and lifting a hand in the air, he sent Aizen flying backwards with just a slap to the face, feeling Tessai's spiritual pressure rising up, I saw him stand up, and gave

 

Aizen a cold look. "How _dare_ you a _former_ captain of the thirteen court guard squads, try and hurt an innocent girl, I haven't used this mush of my powers in a very long time but I _will_ stop you-," but Tessai was cut off when Aizen sent him flying with a kick to the face.

 

Sneering at everyone, he held onto my shoulders, and eyed both Gin and Tosen, and they both nodded their heads, as three pillars of light came down on the four of us, and Aizen said his final words to everyone. "Well, it seems our time is up here, I hate to leave but, all good things must come to an end but, we'll meet again good-bye for now." Was all he said, as we started traveling up, and into Hueco Mundo, home of the hollows and their former king.

 

Closing my eyes, I didn't say one word to anyone because, my life in the Soul Society was over, and my new life in Hueco Mundo would soon begin, and once again my whole world was turned upside down and this time is was by a man, who I _use_ to look up to, and now I'm not so sure that I even admire him but, the fact is that I'm unsure about anything anymore, it scared the crap out of me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I'm sorry if the last two chapters were a disappointment because, quite frankly, their not what I had in mind, and well you've read the end result. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and yes there is a squeal but, I have yet to work on it, and hopefully it will be slightly better then the original but, like I said I haven't touched it, I believe I'm cursed when it comes to writing squeals, I don't what it is but, all of my squeals are worst then the original. So, please don't get your hopes about me writing a squeal, it'll be awhile until I write the squeal in my notebook. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or a kudo. Please and thank you.


End file.
